Qui es tu vraiment ?
by Isa et Luna
Summary: Chapitre 6 UP ! Heero rentre de mission, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme... Que fera Duo en le croisant à une station de métro ?
1. Entretien

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (quoi que là, y'a des chances que ça soit plutôt du 1x2 lol)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

**Et voilà, on a encore frappé ! Rien à voir avec des vampires ou des élus. Cette fois, nous jouons avec des requins lol Enjoy :-)**

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 1  
****Entretien (1)**

Duo déglutit puis pénétra dans le bâtiment officiel devant lequel il se trouvait. Le cœur battant, il s'approcha du bureau trônant au centre. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, soit environ son âge, habillée avec élégance lui souriait. Il la trouva très jolie et de plus tout à fait son style de femme.

"Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?"

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Yui des affaires internes."

"D'accord. Et vous êtes Monsieur ?"

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell."

"Un instant s'il vous plaît."

Elle prit son téléphone et appuya sur l'une des touches.

"Elisabeth, Monsieur Maxwell est arrivé… Oui... Très bien."

Elle raccrocha.

"Il vous attend. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît."

Duo acquiesça en la remerciant. Il suivit alors la longue jupe couleur bleue assortie à un chemisier en soie dans les même teintes. Elle l'emmena de par de longs couloirs puis stoppa finalement face à un ascenseur dans lequel ils pénétrèrent. Il la vit appuyer sur le chiffre trente et un.

Hilde observa un instant le jeune homme qui regardait par l'une des parois vitrées de l'ascenseur. Une des premières choses qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui était ses yeux. Ils avaient une jolie teinte, assez rare d'ailleurs. La même couleur que sa bague. Améthyste. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et harmonieux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était ses cheveux. Il avait une longue chevelure châtaigne qu'il avait tressée. La natte arrivait un peu plus bas que ses fesses. Très joli fessier, soit dit en passant. Décidément ce jeune homme avait tout pour lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres qui défilaient. Ils étaient au douzième, elle pourrait entamer une petite conversation.

"Vous venez vous présenter pour la place d'assistant ?"

Duo qui avait senti les yeux appréciateurs de la jeune femme se retourna vers elle. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire.

"Oui. Vous avez des conseils à me donner ?"

"Pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, je dirais qu'il faudra vous montrer très sûr de vous face à monsieur Yui. Il aime les gens déterminé."

"Oh, ça tombe bien, je sais exactement ce que je veux."

Elle allait lui parler encore quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au quinzième. Un groupe d'hommes en costard cravate pénétra dans l'habitacle. Une voix grave à l'intonation décidée s'éleva :

"Je me fiche de savoir comment vous allez-vous y prendre, ce que je veux ce sont des résultats !"

Hilde tenta de se rapprocher de Duo, une légère frayeur s'était installée en elle à cette entrée, non pas qu'elle avait peur pour son poste, mais elle connaissait la réputation du patron de la boîte.

Duo ne quittait plus des yeux l'homme qui était le centre de l'attention des cinq autres présents dans la cabine. Il était imposant, un complet couleur anthracite mettait ses formes masculines en avant. Il était très séduisant, plus âgé que lui de cinq ou six ans. Des cheveux courts châtains avec une petite mèche qui recouvrait en partie un de ses yeux et des prunelles aussi vertes qu'un jardin. Il avait vu cet homme quelque part dans le volumineux dossier qu'il avait lu sur la société. Il réussit à s'approcher de la jeune femme et lui souffla :

"Qui est cet homme ?"

La demoiselle se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

"Trowa Barton. C'est le big boss de la société."

Cette réponse ne le surprit aucunement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors et il y lut une telle volonté qu'il se sentit mal. Mais le patron ne s'éternisa pas sur lui. Il reprit la conversation avec ses hommes.

"Il doit être très occupé."

"Oui. Surtout en ce moment. Ils sont sur un gros coup."

L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau. Ils étaient arrivés. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin entre les hommes en s'excusant. Duo la suivit sans oublier de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur son peut-être futur grand patron. Celui-ci regardait l'extérieur tout comme lui un peu plus tôt. Son regard fixe faisait peur et Duo pensa instantanément que cet homme devait être seul. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions et Trowa Barton disparut derrière les lourdes portes.

"Il est vraiment impressionnant."

"Oui... C'est ce qui force le respect de ses employés."

Duo acquiesça.

"Au fait, vous connaissez mon nom mais pas moi."

La demoiselle fit un grand sourire.

"Je m'appelle Hilde Schbeiker."

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta puis ils pénétrèrent dans un large bureau où une vieille femme leva les yeux sur eux.

"Elisabeth, voici monsieur Maxwell qui a rendez-vous avec monsieur Yui." Elle se retourna vers Duo. "Je vais vous laisser. Bonne chance pour votre entretien."

Tandis que Hilde repartait, Elisabeth lui présenta un siège.

"Asseyez-vous monsieur. Monsieur Yui est au téléphone pour l'instant."

"Je vous remercie."

Duo s'installa sur la chaise que la femme lui montrait puis examina les lieux. Comme il s'y attendait la pièce était richement décorée. Des tableaux de valeurs, enfin qu'il jugeait de valeur n'étant pas vraiment un connaisseur, ornaient tous les murs. Les chaises et le bureau étaient en bois finement ciselé. D'ailleurs si le bureau de la secrétaire de Yui était déjà aussi magnifique, il se demanda si celui de Yui serait en or ? Il leva les yeux vers la vieille femme qui lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la secrétaire prit son téléphone.

"Monsieur Yui, votre rendez-vous de quatorze heures trente est arrivé… Oui monsieur."

Elle raccrocha et se leva pour contourner son bureau.

"Monsieur Yui va vous recevoir."

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Duo quand il pénétra dans la pièce fut 'je ne serais jamais accepté dans ce milieu'. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre le bureau de Heero Yui était immense. Une table trônait au fond de la pièce au devant d'elle deux sièges confortables avec des parures qu'il jugea de soie. Une baie vitrée avec un balcon se trouvait sur tout un côté et ensoleillait tout le bureau. Il posa finalement les yeux sur l'occupant de l'endroit. La personne qu'il devait réussir à convaincre de ses capacités était penchée sur un ordinateur et pianotait à une vitesse folle.

En entendant la porte se refermer, Heero leva les yeux sur l'arrivant. Pour lui, le premier regard qu'il posait sur quelqu'un était le plus important. Il savait tout de suite s'il pourrait s'entendre ou pas avec cette personne. Pourtant, pour la première fois, en regardant cet homme qui s'avançait vers lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Comme s'il portait un masque. Même si rien ne paraissait sur son visage, un trouble s'insinuait en lui. Rha qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation.

Duo croisa un regard de glace et il déglutit. Il avait fait des recherches sur cet homme et le qualificatif qui revenait le plus était 'froid'. Ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ces prunelles qu'il voyait. L'homme d'affaire portait un smoking dans les teintes marines et une cravate parfaitement nouée. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec le personnage, ils n'étaient absolument pas disciplinés et partaient dans tous les sens. Il s'avança dans la pièce et stoppa face au large bureau.

"Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell, je viens pour la place d'assistant."

Il serra la main de Duo. La poignée était ferme et décidée, signe pour lui d'une certaine détermination.

"Heero Yui. Prenez place."

Duo s'installa en face du jeune homme puis attendit qu'il commence son interrogatoire. Il était préparé à toutes sortes de questions, mais savait-on jamais… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre d'hésitation et cela il devrait en être capable. Heero prit devant lui le dossier de Duo et parcourut rapidement le curriculum vitae.

"Je vois que vous avez travaillé dans différentes compagnies d'import-export. Connaissez-vous les activités de la Nataku Corporation ?"

Duo se remit en tête l'énorme dossier constituant cette société puis commença son histoire. Il devait flatter Yui sans pour autant exagérer, alors il narra les principaux objectifs ainsi que les différents parcours empruntés par la boîte puis finalement il associa sa propre expérience.

"Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que mon savoir pourrait être bénéfique pour la société."

"Hn…"

En effet, si tout ce que venait de dire le châtain était vrai, il pourrait lui être très utile dans son projet. Et sur les dix candidats qu'il avait déjà vus, Duo Maxwell semblait le plus confirmé. Heero lui posa d'autres questions. Entre autres, sur ses connaissances en informatique. Après une mauvaise expérience avec une secrétaire qui tapait à deux doigts et demi avec des fautes d'orthographe à chaque ligne, et qui savait à peine où se trouvait l'icône pour ouvrir une feuille Word, il faisait attention à ce genre de détail. **(2)**

"Et bien, je pense être à la hauteur, j'ai pris des cours quand les ordinateurs ont commencé à remplacer les feuilles de papier."

Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de plaisanter, mais l'ambiance était légèrement plus détendue qu'au début de leur rendez-vous et il se sentait en confiance maintenant. Mais il ne savait toujours pas si les 'hn' de son vis-à-vis étaient des 'hn' positifs ou négatifs.

Il semblerait que son candidat ait un certain sens de l'humour, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui plaisante un peu au lieu d'avoir toujours des pinces sans rire à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent encore des horaires que Duo devrait effectuer s'il était retenu, des avantages et enfin du salaire. L'entretien touchait à sa fin. Heero croisa les mains sur le bureau.

"Je crois que je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Duo réfléchit un instant. Mais il ne trouva rien à demander. Le salaire était intéressant, les horaires normaux, quoiqu'il sentait qu'il devrait faire des heures supplémentaires en pagaille. Il secoua la tête puis sourit.

"Et bien, j'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne trouve rien à vous demander Monsieur Yui. J'espère simplement que j'ai répondu à vos attentes."

Heero se leva et tendit la main à Duo.

"Hn. Je prendrai contact avec vous d'ici à la fin de la semaine pour vous faire part de ma décision."

"J'attends ce moment avec impatience, Monsieur Yui."

Il lui fit un sourire plein de charme puis se leva pour sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à la vieille femme puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Une fois à l'accueil, il s'approcha d'Hilde.

"Alors Monsieur Maxwell, comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Et bien, son dernier 'hn' m'a semblé plus prononcé que les autres, alors je peux encore espérer."

Hilde fit un petit rire.

"Etait-ce un 'hn' ou plutôt un 'Hn' ?" Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Duo agrandit son sourire puis se pencha vers elle, tout aussi sérieux.

"Je crois que c'était un 'Hn'. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous croyez que c'est bon ?"

"A mon avis, c'est dans la poche. Je pense qu'il va juste d'abord en parler à Monsieur Barton."

Duo qui pensait que la jeune femme plaisantait se recula et la fixa avec surprise.

"Vous croyez ?"

"Oui. Depuis deux ans que je suis là, je suis presque devenue incollable sur la traduction des 'hn'."

Duo hésita un instant puis se dit 'qui ne tente rien n'a rien'.

"Et bien, merci. Est-ce que je peux vous inviter pour ce tuyau ?"

Les joues de Hilde rougirent légèrement.

"Vous ne voulez pas d'abord attendre la réponse avant ? Je voudrais pas que vous soyez déçu si vous n'étiez pas retenu."

Duo fit semblant de réfléchir puis se repencha sur elle.

"A quelle heure finissez-vous ?"

"A...euh...17h30." Réussit-elle à dire.

"Très bien, alors je passe vous prendre à cette heure-ci."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se détourna pour partir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de décliner son offre.

"Je-" Trop tard, il était déjà parti. "A toute à l'heure alors." Chuchota-t-elle en souriant presque bêtement.

Duo regarda sa montre, il lui restait deux heures avant son nouveau rendez-vous. Il décida de flâner dans un grand magasin. Il était ravi de son invitation. Hilde était charmante et surtout elle était la réceptionniste ici et devait connaître beaucoup de monde. Il fit un sourire puis se dit que pour le moment tout se passait plutôt bien. Restait à savoir si elle avait vu juste et que ce 'Hn' était vraiment une réponse positive.

**xoxox**

Heero regarda la porte se fermer et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il pivota pour regarder par la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville et lorsque le ciel était clair et dégagé, il pouvait voir l'océan au loin. Il soupira puis se pencha, faisant un peu basculer son siège en arrière. Ce jeune homme, Duo Maxwell, semblait parfaitement convenir pour ce travail. Il paraissait sûr de lui et déterminé. Le genre de chose qu'il aimait chez les gens. De plus il présentait bien, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui restait à en parler à Trowa Barton, avant de pouvoir l'engager. Il prit son téléphone et l'appela.

**xoxox**

Trowa Barton fronça les sourcils ce qui rendit son visage déjà peu sympathique encore plus effrayant. Il se leva de son bureau puis se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre, croisant ses mains dans son dos, ce qui était pour un connaisseur un très mauvais présage. D'ailleurs la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce le savait et elle avala avec difficulté.

"Je pense que…cela peut être réparé."

Un murmure s'éleva faisant frissonner de peur l'homme :

"Réparé ?"

"Nous savons déjà où se trouve la marchandise, il ne nous reste qu'à envoyer des…hommes."

Trowa se replaça face à l'autre puis fit un sourire.

"Mais bien sûr et la police n'est absolument pas au courant, évidemment."

L'autre s'empressa de dénier.

"Non, elle ne sait rien ! Nous avons agi en toute discrétion !"

Trowa fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de l'homme. Sa démarche féline donnait l'impression d'un carnivore prêt à mordre.

"Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas ma marchandise ?"

L'homme de main regarda vers le bas puis se mordit les lèvres.

"Je…"

Trowa se pencha alors sur lui et murmura contre son oreille.

"Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que cela soit ta première erreur. Je te laisse une seconde chance mais la prochaine fois, je t'envoie Wing et tu verras ce qu'est un travail bien fait."

L'homme acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Je vous le promets ! Cela ne se reproduira plus !"

Trowa se releva et le fixa avec désintérêt.

"Je l'espère pour toi."

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Il fit un geste vers le sbire qui détala aussi vite qu'un lapin face à un fusil puis se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise directoriale.

"Barton, j'écoute."

Un sourire de plaisir traversa son visage à l'entente de la voix de son interlocuteur.

_"Je peux passer te voir Trowa ?"_

Trowa leva les yeux sur son ordinateur ouvert sur son agenda personnel. Il était libre jusqu'à six heures après quoi il devait dîner avec Chang. Passez un peu de temps avec son employé préféré allait lui changer les idées et surtout à ne pas penser à l'incapacité de certains de ses hommes. D'une voix complètement opposée à celle qu'il venait d'utiliser contre son sbire, il répondit :

"Je suis toujours libre pour toi Heero. Je t'attends."

**xoxox**

Heero raccrocha sur un 'hn'. Il saisit les dossiers des candidats qu'il avait entretenus et sortit de son bureau. Il avertit sa secrétaire qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un bon moment, puis prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Il salua la secrétaire, avant de toquer à la porte de son patron. Une voix puissante lui demanda d'entrer. Trowa s'était installé à son bar et avait servi deux cocktails de son actif. Il fit signe à Heero de le rejoindre.

"Alors comment vas-tu ?"

Heero s'approcha et posa ses dossiers sur le bar.

"Bien." Fit-il platement. "J'aimerais qu'on parle de l'assistant que je voudrais engager."

Trowa lui présenta un verre puis se laissa tomber sur l'un des divans.

"Tu as déjà fait ton choix ?"

"Oui. Le candidat que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il a de bonnes références. Je t'ai apporté son dossier."

Trowa prit le dossier que lui tendit Heero puis sans l'ouvrir demanda :

"Tu as vérifié ses antécédents ?"

"Hn. Rien trouvé de suspect sur nos bases de données."

"Donc tu es sûr de lui ? Il n'a rien de particulier ?"

"Rien."

Heero porta le verre préparé par Trowa à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées.

"Très bien, je me fie à ton jugement, si tu penses que c'est la bonne personne… Tu aimes ?"

"Hn... Un peu trop amer à mon goût."

"C'est vrai, j'ai encore du mal à doser le citron. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois."

Trowa lui fit un sourire puis lui intima de venir près de lui. Le brun au regard de glace vint s'asseoir à côté de son supérieur. Trowa posa une main sur la cuisse de son directeur et se pencha vers son oreille.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, Heero ?"

Heero tourna la tête vers Trowa pour voir dans les prunelles de ce dernier une certaine envie de jouer.

"Je te laisse deviner..."

Trowa accepta la réponse puis sans le lâcher du regard posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du brun. Il commença de légères caresses qui envoyèrent des frissons à son partenaire. D'une voix plus rauque, il murmura :

"Comme ça ?"

"Hmmm..."

Aidé par Trowa, Heero se retrouva à califourchon sur le châtain.

"Et toi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Trowa lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de chuchoter :

"Je te laisse deviner…"

**A suivre…**

**On espère que ça vous a plu :-)**

**Bien sûr, nous n'abandonnons pas notre fic Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale, même si on ne poste pas très rapidement. D'ailleurs il y aura bientôt un nouveau chapitre.**

(1) avec un vampire lol bon okay elle est nulle  
(2) Luna : Les expériences personnelles peuvent donner de l'inspiration XD

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Hilde, Elisabeth, Heero  
Isa : Duo, Trowa, le sbire


	2. Un peu d’épices dans votre vie ?

**Auteurs** : Luna (mail : luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (mail : silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (à moins que ça ne devienne du 1x2… on sait jamais… certains uke cachent bien leur jeu lool)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

**Notes :** Suite à une inquiétude d'une de nos lectrices, nous tenons à préciser que toutes ressemblances entre notre fic et Attraction de Moonie Cherry (très bonne fic soit dit en passant pour ceux qui connaissent pas) ne sont que pur hasard. La suite n'aura rien à voir :-)

Nous sommes vraiment très touchées que le premier chapitre vous ait autant plu. Donc merci à **Aligan, Nis, Mithy** (Luna, alias JR : Moi je te le dis, Dallas a du soucis à se faire XD bisous ma choupi)**, Kasufu, Taki Chan, Sirna, Lu, Aki no Sabaku, Shinoyasumi, Florinoir, Ptite clad **(pour le citron, ce n'était absolument pas voulu loool)**, Camu, Sailor Sayuri, Lihiel, Yami-Rose Aka, Leliel** (Luna : je suis fière de toi mon petit mollusque ;-) et je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point. Bisous) pour vos commentaires.

Assez de blabla, passons à la suite qui on espère continuera à vous plaire !

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 2  
****Un peu d'épices dans votre vie ?**

Trowa s'approcha de la fenêtre puis posa le front sur la vitre glacée. Il poussa un petit soupir et attrapa son paquet de Gunboro dans la poche de sa chemise. Il chercha ensuite ses allumettes puis se rappela qu'elles devaient être dans sa veste qui était restée dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où il avait dîné. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner alors il rangea la cigarette. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'y installa.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il avait passé plus de temps que prévu en compagnie de Chang. L'homme aimait sa présence et en profitait toujours un maximum. Trowa devinait que s'il n'avait pas eu un autre rendez-vous, ils auraient certainement fini tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel où il aurait obéi à tous les caprices de son supérieur. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais être dominé ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait souvent été par le passé et ne le supportait plus, surtout après avoir gravi les échelons. Seul Wu Fei Chang pouvait se targuer de le faire plier devant lui. Et parfois un petit brun aussi…

Il jeta un œil sur le dossier que Heero lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt et l'ouvrit. Il fixa un moment la photo représentant un châtain aux longs cheveux souriant avec charme à l'objectif, puis feuilleta avec curiosité le contenu. Habituellement, Heero mettait un temps fou à chercher ses employés et c'était bien la première fois qu'en une semaine il se soit décidé. Cet homme avait dû lui faire un effet fou pour que le brun le choisisse si vite. Il parcourut la lettre de motivation puis examina les expériences. Il décrocha alors son téléphone :

"Ici, Barton. J'ai une mission à te confier."

Après avoir donné ses ordres, il raccrocha puis se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il fit un sourire puis ferma les yeux. Il allait avoir du travail par la suite et il devait prendre du repos. Son téléphone sonna et il soupira à nouveau tout en le décrochant. Il reprit une posture normale quand il comprit qui il avait au bout du fil.

"Monsieur Winner. Quel plaisir de vous parler…"

Quatre Raberba Winner était l'une de ses cibles du moment. L'homme était plein aux as et aussi très demandeur. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé en tête-à-tête, l'homme d'affaire étant toujours aussi occupé que lui. Des entremetteurs s'étaient chargés des premiers mouvements, mais les décisions finales seraient faites par lui et Winner. L'homme s'excusa d'appeler aussi tard mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Si cela pouvait permettre à l'affaire d'aller plus vite. Après un échange de banalités, Winner en vint directement à la raison de son appel : il souhaitait un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. Trowa regarda son agenda puis lui répondit :

"Et bien je suis disponible ce samedi si vous le souhaitez."

Ils se séparèrent sur des civilités puis Trowa composa le numéro de portable d'Heero pour lui faire connaître l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Le brun étant son bras droit dans cette affaire délicate.

**xoxox**

Duo n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver ici. Le jour suivant son entretien, Yui lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'il avait été retenu et qu'il voulait qu'il commence à travailler le lendemain.

Il fixait maintenant le dos de son nouvel employeur. Après lui avoir montré son bureau qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente à celui de son chef, Yui lui avait demandé de participer à une réunion hebdomadaire entre les différents dirigeants de la boîte. Duo n'avait eu que le temps de déposer ses affaires et le voilà qui se dirigeait vers une salle de réunion dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent. Une dizaine d'hommes et quelques femmes s'y trouvaient déjà. Duo resta près de Heero quand celui-ci éleva la voix pour le présenter.

"Je vous présente Duo Maxwell. Il sera mon assistant sur le nouveau projet dont je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière."

Il s'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait au bout de la grande table, tandis que Duo s'installa à côté d'une femme au tailleur strict. Elle avait en face d'elle un bloc-notes et se tenait prête à écrire.

"Nous pouvons commencer la réunion." Fit Heero.

Sur ces mots la secrétaire se mit à écrire. Duo en déduisit donc qu'elle devait établir les comptes rendus. Chacun leur tour, les différentes personnes présentes dans la salle parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait et les résultats obtenus. Heero écoutait avec plus ou moins d'attention, comme si ce genre de séance le barbait, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Duo. Sous ses airs professionnels, le brun semblait pouvoir être inattentif…

"En ce qui concerne le projet de rénovation de l'hôtel Mercuria, nous serons susceptibles de fournir les plans à la prochaine réunion."

Duo soupira discrètement. Si au moins Heero lui avait procuré les différents dossiers, il pourrait au moins faire semblant de suivre. Mais la longue discussion continua… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sujet pour lequel il avait été embauché soit cité.

"Euh, Monsieur Yui, nous ignorons encore quelle direction prendre pour la suite de l'affaire Winner."

Heero releva la tête de ses dossiers.

"Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Comme c'est une affaire assez compliquée et délicate, j'en suis directement chargé. Monsieur Maxwell m'aidera dans cette tâche. Je ferai appel à vous le moment venu."

Le Japonais se leva, scrutant l'assemblée de son regard de glace.

"Bon nous pouvons clore la séance. Comme d'habitude, en cas de problème, prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire pour que nous puissions en discuter. Bonne journée."

Duo avait senti un vent de contestations retenues à la réponse du brun, mais personne n'avait osé objecter. Il regarda à nouveau son chef. Heero présentait parfaitement. Comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous, seul ses cheveux faisaient désordre dans tout cet être. Un calme imperturbable et une maîtrise de soi incroyable semblaient les maîtres mots représentant le brun. Il le suivit aussitôt et il se retrouva avec lui dans son bureau. Heero s'installa et Duo se plaça face à lui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Heero observa un instant Duo. Il le sentit un peu nerveux, contrairement à l'entretien qu'il lui avait fait passer.

"Détendez-vous un peu. J'ai l'impression de vous faire peur."

Duo fit de suite un sourire et lui répondit :

"Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, Monsieur Yui. Je suis excité par tout ce que je viens d'entendre et j'ai vraiment hâte d'entrer dans le bain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Un micro sourire apparut sur le visage du brun.

"Je vois tout à fait. Bon tout d'abord nous allons commencer par nous appeler par nos prénoms, cela sera plus simple, si vous êtes d'accord."

Duo hésita à montrer de la surprise puis acquiesça :

"Très bien, comme vous voulez, Mon…Euh je veux dire Heero."

Il apprécia la prononciation du prénom, se demandant s'il l'avait dit correctement. Après tout, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air - des yeux bleus pareils étaient plutôt rares chez les Asiatiques - il devinait du sang métissé coulant dans les veines du brun.

"Bien. Je vais donc vous parler du projet sur lequel nous allons travailler. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner ?"

"C'est une personne très influente dans le domaine de la construction. Dernièrement il a découvert une mine de Gundamium dans l'une de ses acquisitions et je suppose que notre rôle sera de le guider pour exploiter au maximum cette nouvelle richesse."

"Exactement. Mais pour l'instant il n'existe aucun accord écrit. Juste des pourparlers. Donc on va devoir le convaincre de travailler avec nous et non avec une société concurrente. Notre but sera de lui fournir des projets pour faire fructifier cette matière. Comme vous le savez, nous ne faisons pas que de l'import-export, nous créons également des dérivés du Gundamium."

"Oui, et c'est grâce à ces derniers que vous pouvez vous vanter d'être en tête du marché de cette matière première. Surtout dans l'aéronautique et l'automobile."

"Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné C'est un bon point pour vous Duo."

"Merci, mais c'est la moindre des choses que de connaître la société pour laquelle vous souhaitez travailler. Avez-vous déjà une idée de comment présentez les choses à Monsieur Winner ?"

Heero ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un épais dossier.

"Voici les différentes idées que j'ai préparées. Nous allons devoir voir si elles sont réalisables avec les entreprises avec lesquelles nous travaillons et nos chercheurs."

Il poussa le dossier vers Duo.

"Je vous laisse la matinée pour le lire et me faire part de vos commentaires ou de vos questions. On se revoit cet après-midi pour commencer le travail."

Duo prit l'imposant classeur puis fit un sourire.

"Très bien ! Au travail !"

Heero le fixa sans bouger puis Duo se détourna pour sortir. Le sourire toujours présent. Il avait comme l'impression - était-ce son imagination ? - qu'il ne laissait pas le brun insensible ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un homme serait intéressé par lui ou alors il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré des prunelles aussi belles et glaciales.

Heero observa le dos de Duo. Ou plutôt la tresse qui se balançait légèrement au rythme des pas du jeune homme. Cela en était presque hypnotisant…

"Oh Duo, j'allais oublier. Monsieur Barton doit rencontrer Monsieur Winner samedi prochain. Donc il faut qu'on arrive à préparer un début de projet qui tienne la route."

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Duo, il allait donc rencontrer le supérieur de son chef aussi rapidement. Il se souvint du regard terrifiant qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'ascenseur et un sentiment d'anticipation le traversa. Il acquiesça.

"Je comprends, je ferais tout mon possible…Heero."

Il lui fit un signe puis referma la porte derrière lui en souriant encore. Il avait déjà une idée et il était certain que le défi serait relevé par Barton, mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'il regarde celles de son chef juste au cas où.

**xoxox**

Duo acquiesça à une remarque de Heero puis sans en avoir l'air jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils discutaient et envisageaient toutes les possibilités. Son estomac commençait à le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il devinait qu'étant d'origine japonaise, Heero ne se préoccupait pas d'un détail aussi insignifiant et puis ils n'avaient plus que demain avant le grand jour. D'une voix toujours professionnelle, il demanda :

"Alors vous pensez que cela pourrait fonctionner cette idée de joaillerie ? Cela pourrait devenir un renouveau du Gundamium."

Même si le geste s'était voulu discret, Heero avait remarqué que le châtain avait regardé sa montre. Il examina l'heure sur son ordinateur. Il est vrai qu'il se faisait tard, mais il fallait absolument qu'il puisse présenter quelque chose à Trowa demain en début d'après-midi.

"Oui je crois que cela pourrait fonctionner…D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous eu cette idée ?"

"Et bien, les femmes sont toujours ravies d'avoir de beaux bijoux. Je me suis dit que le Gundamium étant une matière avec des propriétés aussi exceptionnelles, il devait être possible de trouver un moyen de le rendre attrayant en y ajoutant un peu de couleurs…"

"C'est bien vu. Comme pour le Zirconium. Sauf que le Gundamium serait plus précieux comme pierre."

"C'est ça. Le coût serait un peu plus élevé, mais si on veut vraiment faire des affaires il faudrait permettre de le rendre accessible à tous. Comme différents degrés de pureté ou des mélanges avec ledit zirconium."

Duo fit un large sourire satisfait et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

"Hn..."

Duo faillit pousser un cri de frustration. C'était un 'Hn' oui ou un 'Hn' non ? Mais il se retint et continua de sourire sans rien dire, laissant le brun prendre la suite des événements en main.

"Je crois que cela devrait plaire à Monsieur Winner."

Heero ferma le dossier devant lui.

"Je suis désolé de vous faire travailler tard dès le premier jour. Je n'ai appris qu'avant hier soir pour ce rendez-vous."

"Aucun problème, vous m'avez embauché pour cela. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire…Heero."

Il avait hésité avant de dire la deuxième phrase. Mais c'était une ouverture, pour voir si rapprochement il pouvait y avoir. On ne savait jamais. Pas que les hommes l'intéressaient, mais comme il se faisait la réflexion depuis ce matin, cet homme-là, lui, lui plaisait.

_'Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.'_ Cette phrase fit écho dans la tête de Heero. C'était pareil pour lui. Mis à part son travail, il n'avait pas vraiment de vie privée. A moins qu'on considère les moments de 'plaisir' qu'il avait avec Trowa comme tel. Hmph…

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse rentrer. Je peux me débrouiller seul pour le reste. On continuera demain matin."

Duo se mordit les lèvres. Il espérait que l'autre propose un dîner pour célébrer leur première journée de travail par exemple, mais après tout, leur relation devait rester celle d'un employé et d'un employeur, sinon cela risquerait de tout compliquer. Il eut alors une idée et proposa :

"Je pourrais rester vous aider. Que dites-vous de commander une pizza ?"

Heero haussa un sourcil de surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses employés demandait à rester avec lui plus que nécessaire. Il avait un côté antisocial qui ne devait pas aider non plus…

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé."

Duo secoua la tête.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et puis cette affaire est vraiment très importante ! Si nous parvenons à obtenir ce client, l'avenir de Nataku sera plus qu'assuré."

"Comme vous voulez. Par contre, je prendrais plutôt un plat asiatique."

Duo fit un petit rire puis s'exclama tout en se levant.

"Vous avez tort, je connais une pizzeria qui fait des pizzas excellentes ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous souhaitez ? Je connais pas bien les plats exotiques."

Heero acquiesça puis sortit une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Duo.

"Voilà un japonais qui livre à domicile. Dites-lui mon nom et que je veux des sushis."

"Okay ! J'y cours, chef !"

Duo lui fit un salut militaire puis partit vers son bureau pour passer la commande. Il décida de tenter aussi cette cuisine, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, bah qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Heero se permit un petit rire devant 'la pitrerie' de son nouvel employé. Pendant l'absence de Duo, il se dirigea vers son bar. Il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que celui de Trowa, mais largement suffisant pour lui. Il attendit que Duo revienne et l'invita à le rejoindre.

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?"

Duo resta coi un instant puis s'approcha du brun. Il ne pensait pas que l'autre lui proposerait de l'alcool, donc Heero savait aussi se détendre après tout.

"Avec plaisir."

"Que désirez-vous ?"

"La même chose que vous sera très bien."

Le Japonais sortit deux petits verres et les remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il tendit ensuite l'un des verres à Duo. Celui-ci accepta la coupe et huma le nectar. Il regarda Heero avaler la liqueur d'un seul trait puis fit de même. Il ne sentit tout d'abord rien puis l'eau transparente attaqua sa gorge et il se prit alors à tousser.

"Ouah c'est 'achement fort ce machin !"

Le brun se retint à grande peine de ne pas rire ouvertement, mais il sentit bien ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire un peu moqueur.

"Vous n'aviez jamais bu de saké ?"

'_Mais dites-moi il se moque de moi on dirait'_. Duo passa sa main sur sa bouche et acquiesça.

"Non. Habituellement je me contente de cocktails légers. Mais ce n'est pas si mauvais, juste un peu fort."

Heero remarqua que les yeux de son employé étaient légèrement embués. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la couleur améthyste de ses prunelles.

"Je vous sers autre chose ?"

Duo fit un signe négatif de la main et se dirigea vers le bureau avec un petit rire forcé.

"Euh, je crois que ce sera suffisant, surtout si on continue de travailler."

L'Asiatique fit un nouveau sourire quand le châtain retourna s'asseoir. Il le rejoignit peu de temps après avec deux verres. Il en déposa un devant Duo.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est juste de l'eau."

Duo lui répondit par un sourire puis avala le verre d'un seul trait.

"Merci ! Bon, je crois qu'on peut s'y remettre !"

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'ils étudiaient précédemment et se replongea dans les différentes façons de mieux le gérer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau et Heero l'invita à entrer. C'était un des gardiens qui amenait le repas. Le brun lui donna de l'argent pour qu'il puisse régler le livreur. Heero ouvrit ensuite le sac en papier qui contenait deux boites plates recouvertes d'un film transparent et deux paires de baguettes. Il y avait aussi deux petits godets avec la sauce au soja.

Duo accepta la boîte que le brun lui tendit et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Des petites bouchées de riz sur lesquelles étaient savamment déposées des morceaux de poissons crus se battaient la place. Il regarda Heero attraper un sushi, le tremper avec élégance dans la sauce puis l'engouffrer d'un seul morceau. Il décida alors de tenter le coup. Il prit les baguettes et attrapa tant bien que mal la bouchée. Il la trempa dans la sauce et fit la grimace quand une partie du riz se détacha. Mais ne perdant pas espoir il engloutit le reste. Il mâcha un moment et avala pour sentir ses joues devenir écarlates.

Le brun regarda Duo qui était en train de changer de couleur. Il aurait peut-être dû penser à préciser que dans les sushis il y avait une pâte épicée, appelée Wasabi, entre le riz et le poisson. Quand on n'était pas habitué ça surprenait toujours. Heero lui offrit son verre d'eau que l'Américain ne refusa pas.

"Merci ! Ah ça fait du bien ! Hé, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me faire tester des trucs très forts."

Duo ouvrit les yeux face à son étourderie puis se reprit :

"Enfin, je voulais dire que vos goûts sont très épicés."

Heureusement pour lui ses joues étaient déjà rouges sinon il devinait quelles auraient changées de couleur.

Cette fois Heero ne put retenir son rire. Un petit rire cristallin. Que ce soit pour la remarque ou le tutoiement. C'était venu du cœur comme on dit et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Dans la société aucun de ses employés n'avaient jamais osé faire ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas du genre à rendre les gens à l'aise avec lui…Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il répondit :

"Je suis désolé mais c'était trop tentant. Tu veux que je commande autre chose ?"

Duo sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement face à ce nouveau son. Son caractère optimiste faisait qu'il appréciait les rires des autres. Il aimait quand les personnes montraient leur joie d'une manière aussi simple et il devinait que son chef ne devait pas rire tous les jours.

"Non, je pense qu'après le coup de la surprise je devrais y survivre. Et puis ce petit morceau de saumon m'a l'air très appétissant."

Il attrapa le sushi et l'avala aussitôt en se régalant et en faisant un sourire à Heero.

"Voilà !"

Heero fit également un sourire avant de manger un autre sushi. Duo était en train de concurrencer les tomates…A ce rythme, sa bouche allait prendre feu. Il se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau à son bar. Duo avala la dernière bouchée puis accepta le verre d'eau que Heero lui donna :

"Merci. Piouf, c'était bon…Quoique je crois que la prochaine fois je me rabattrai sur ma pizza cinq saveurs."

Il fit un rire joyeux puis regarda Heero terminer à son tour son plat. Il reprit le vouvoiement n'étant pas certain que le brun apprécierait un tel rapprochement, même s'il avait utilisé le tutoiement juste avant.

"Vous avez appris où à vous servir de vos baguettes ?"

"Je suis né au Japon…"

Il hésita. En principe il aimait qu'une certaine limite soit respectée entre employeur et employé mais pour une fois, il avait envie d'y déroger.

"Ecoute, on va dire que lorsqu'on est seul, on se tutoie, okay ?"

"Très bien, comme tu veux. Ca doit être complètement différent entre le Japon et les Etats-Unis."

"Les mentalités sont assez opposées."

Duo fixa Heero puis sourit.

"Ca me plairait d'y aller un jour !"

Il rangea son repas dans le sac en papier puis se leva pour aller le jeter, sans oublier de prendre celui de Heero.

"Il faudra d'abord que tu apprennes à boire du saké et à manger du wasabi sans te prendre pour un dragon cracheur de flammes." Fit le Japonais l'air de rien, le nez à nouveau plongé dans un dossier. Depuis quand il arrivait à se sentir aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un ?

Duo faillit s'étrangler en écoutant la réponse de son chef. Hé bien, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réplique, la preuve que Heero pouvait aussi se montrer autrement qu'en directeur impitoyable. Il sourit intérieurement heureux de cette découverte. Il ne lui répondit pas et sortit mettre le sac dans la pièce réservée aux poubelles. Il se posa un instant contre le mur en réfléchissant. S'il devenait très proche du brun il pourrait facilement s'intégrer à la société et de ce fait pouvoir évoluer rapidement. Il hocha de la tête et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, enfin pas aujourd'hui mais au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre. Il pénétra à nouveau dans le bureau et s'installa face à Heero tout en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté.

Ils discutèrent encore longuement et mirent en place deux projets à proposer à Trowa. L'un étant l'idée de joaillerie de Duo et l'autre de Heero sur du matériel chirurgical. Vers vingt-trois heures, le brun décida qu'ils pouvaient arrêter pour ce soir. Ils avaient suffisamment avancé. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à régler quelques points de détails le lendemain. Il remercia le châtain à la longue natte d'être resté aussi tard et lui dit qu'il pouvait venir pour neuf heures et demi. Duo s'inclina.

"Je serais présent !"

"Très bonne inclinaison Duo." Fit Heero en souriant. "Bonne nuit et à demain."

"A demain !"

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis disparut dans son bureau. Il était ravi d'être resté aussi tard, ainsi il avait découvert un autre Heero beaucoup plus agréable. Il prit son trench-coat et sortit de la pièce. Il s'aperçut alors que l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter à son étage et que les portes s'ouvraient. Il se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé :-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero  
Isa : Trowa, Duo


	3. Querelle et confiance

**Auteurs** : Luna (mail : luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (mail : silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (à moins que ça ne devienne du 1x2… on sait jamais… certains uke cachent bien leur jeu lool)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

Notes : **Nous sommes vraiment heureuses de vous voir si nombreux sur cette fic. Alors merci à :**

Taki-chan, Sailor Sayuri, Kasufu, Youkai, Florinoir, Mithy **(Luna : ben ouais quand ça arrache, ça arrache lol)**, Sirna, Leliel **(Luna : vi Heero est sexygnon :-) on en voudrait bien un comme lui à la maison lol Chuchu au mollusque)**, Yat, Yami-Rose Aka **(même nous, ne sommes sûres de rien XD)** et Shaman girly **pour vos gentilles reviews !**

**On ne va pas vous faire languir plus longtemps lol Voilà la suite !**

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 3  
****Querelle et confiance...**

Trowa regarda sa montre puis décida de rentrer. Il rangea ses derniers dossiers et éteignit son ordinateur. Il se leva pour attraper sa veste. Il replaça sa cravate correctement et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il allait appuyer le bouton premier sous-sol quand une impulsion le fit pousser le trente et un. Avec un peu de chance Heero serait encore là. Le Japonais en était vraiment un et rester le soir à travailler jusqu'à des heures tardives ne le dérangeait en rien. Pour sa part, il restait rarement plus tard que vingt-deux heures. Il aimait retrouver sa maîtresse et passer un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Ou bien rejoindre Heero comme ce soir-là. Le brun ne refusait jamais une étreinte et Trowa appréciait. Il sortit de l'ascenseur pour se retrouver face à une personne au visage familier. Tous deux se fixèrent avant que l'homme face à lui ne parle le premier.

"Oh bonsoir Monsieur Barton !" Fit précipitamment Duo.

"Monsieur Maxwell, je présume ?"

Le châtain à la longue natte acquiesça.

"Oui."

Trowa le fixa sans sourciller.

"Il est tard…Que faites-vous encore ici ?"

"Avec Hee- Je veux dire avec monsieur Yui nous avons travaillé sur le dossier de monsieur Winner."

"Je vois."

Trowa était surpris que Heero ait voulu être appelé par son prénom. Habituellement il ne laissait personne se rapprocher de lui, mais ce châtain aux longs cheveux semblait être une exception. Il fit un micro sourire, la suite des événements allait être intéressante et il avait vraiment envie de voir ce qu'il allait se produire.

Duo eut de la peine à déglutir. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise devant cet homme. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

"Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée monsieur Barton."

Trowa sentit la gêne du châtain et le fixa plus attentivement. Son costume était froissé par endroit mais il était de bonne coupe, pas une veste que l'on trouvait n'importe où. Sa mallette aussi semblait sortir d'une grande marque de magasin et pourtant d'après le CV qu'il venait de lire, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu de travaux aussi renumérateurs. Il passa au visage fatigué et sentit autre chose que de la crainte, à son avis, plutôt une espèce de respect. Il inclina la tête puis ajouta quand Duo pénétra dans la cage d'ascenseur.

"Plutôt bonne nuit et si mon directeur vous fait faire trop d'heures sup. parlez-en-moi, je le remettrais sur le droit chemin."

Il refit un sourire puis regarda les portes se refermer.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de répondre un 'd'accord' et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait une trop mauvaise impression au big boss…Lui qui d'habitude était un peu plus loquace. Il bailla. La journée avait été longue et fatigante. Même s'il en était content, il avait hâte de rejoindre son lit. Mais avant ça, il devait faire son rapport…

**xoxox**

Trowa pénétra dans le bureau de Heero sans bruit. Il regarda le jeune homme installé dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il arrivait au brun de s'endormir plusieurs minutes ainsi. Sans doute dû à ses origines… Lui ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Il s'approcha silencieusement du siège et regarda le sourire tendre sur le visage habituellement impassible de son directeur. Lui-même sourit et se redit que les jours à venir allaient vraiment être intéressants.

Heero s'étira quand Duo fut parti. Il commençait à être fatigué. S'il y avait eu un lit dans son bureau, il s'y serait volontiers endormi. Il y avait toujours le sofa, mais il n'était pas très confortable pour y passer la nuit. Il fit basculer son siège en arrière, croisa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Il allait se reposer quelques instants avant de rentrer. Quelques minutes lui suffisaient pour retrouver un peu d'énergie. Il repensa à son nouvel employé et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Duo était quelqu'un de spontané. C'était agréable…Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il commençait déjà à apprécier sa présence…Lui qui d'habitude préférait de loin la solitude.

Même si la personne se voulait silencieuse, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Aurait-il oublié à qui il avait à faire ? Même quand il dormait, ses sens restaient en alerte.

"Tu n'es pas encore rentré Trowa ?"

"Comme tu le...sens. J'ai fait une rencontre intéressante avant de venir ici."

Heero ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fermés.

"Tu le trouves à ton goût ?"

Trowa fit un petit rire et s'approcha du brun. Il posa une main sur le front de Heero en relevant ses cheveux.

"Et toi ?"

Sous le contact de la main légèrement froide de son supérieur, Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Toi et ta manie de me retourner mes questions."

Trowa laissa sa main parcourir la joue de Heero puis massa son cou.

"Désolé, c'est automatique chez moi, tu le sais bien. Je le trouve très bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui commence tout juste dans la vie professionnelle."

Heero pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux profiter de la caresse.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de son argent. Peut-être aime-t-il bien s'habiller. Aurais-tu des doutes ?"

Trowa sourit devant la réponse du brun. Il continua ses caresses et tourna la chaise de façon à la bloquer contre le bureau. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et défit le nœud de cravate avant de la faire glisser le long de son cou puis il posa ses mains sur les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

"Je ne donne pas ma confiance aussi facilement. Il me semble juste trop parfait…"

"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Le Japonais attrapa la cravate de Trowa et tira gentiment dessus pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, Trowa murmura :

"Tu es la seule personne à qui je fais confiance."

Elles entrèrent en contact mais Trowa décida de laisser jouer Heero pour une fois. Il se sentait de bonne humeur et il savait que le brun aimait prendre les initiatives de temps en temps. Il ferma les yeux et espéra durant un court instant que Duo Maxwell n'allait pas leur apporter autre chose que ses compétences.

"Peut-être que tu as tort." Fit le métisse d'un ton presque sérieux, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il fit glisser la veste de Trowa le long des bras pour s'attaquer ensuite à la chemise, n'oubliant pas de desserrer le nœud de la cravate. Trowa stoppa les mains de Heero et le fixa avec attention.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Crois-tu vraiment me connaître ?"

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Trowa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était des personnes que rien ne pouvait troubler, il s'était forgé ce caractère en avançant dans la vie depuis son plus jeune âge. Toujours se battre pour garder sa place et ne jamais reculer pour se la faire prendre. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne si ce n'est à Heero. Et pour une raison qui le dépassait, le brun voulait remettre en doute cette confiance. Il se recula définitivement du brun sans rien dire. Heero regarda Trowa s'éloigner. Il se leva pour le rejoindre, mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Un sourire étrange sur le visage.

"Je suis étonné de voir à quel point j'arrive à déstabiliser le grand Trowa Barton."

Trowa hésita puis le repoussa, sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler. Il se mordit les lèvres puis lui tourna le dos. C'est en voulant reboutonner sa chemise qu'il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient.

"Et cela t'amuse ?"

Heero se mit à rire et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau.

"Trowa, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour."

Trowa se tendit puis se tourna à nouveau vers Heero. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Seul une personne capable de voir à l'intérieur de lui pourrait remarquer que son cœur battait plus vite. Il dit tout de même.

"Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps."

Le brun regarda son supérieur partir. Il avait peut-être exagéré.

"Attends Trowa !"

Il contourna son bureau pour rejoindre le châtain aux yeux émeraude. Trowa stoppa quand une main le retint par le coude. Tout sang-froid perdu, il se retourna et fixa Heero en s'écriant.

"Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu plaisantais ?"

L'Asiatique fit un signe négatif de la tête.

"Sois honnête avec toi-même Trowa. Même si on se fait confiance, il y aura toujours une partie de nous qui se méfiera."

Il posa une main sur la joue rougie de colère de Trowa.

"C'est en nous. C'est notre instinct de survie."

La voix était calme, douce. Toute trace de moquerie ou d'amusement avait disparue.

"Mais si je devais remettre ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, ce serait toi."

Trowa ferma les yeux au contact des doigts de Heero. Evidemment, il n'avait pas tort. Heero et lui-même avaient un passé des plus sombres, tous les deux étaient des survivants et ils avaient appris à ne se fier qu'à eux-même depuis toujours. Leur relation remontait à plus de dix ans maintenant et Trowa s'était réellement adouci à son contact. Ils ne partageaient pas d'amour mais une forte entente doublée d'un respect l'un pour l'autre. Parfois la communication n'était même pas nécessaire. Trowa savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre la mouche pour si peu mais entendre ces mots de la part de Heero lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et murmura :

"Moi aussi."

"Tu veux bien rester ?"

Trowa faillit répondre par la négative mais les mains de Heero se faufilèrent sous sa chemise lui procurant aussitôt du plaisir. Le jeune directeur connaissait tous ses points sensibles et il en profitait. Il sentit une chaleur monter au creux de ses reins puis acquiesça dans le cou de Heero. Ne se sentant pas le courage de prendre les choses en main, il décida de suivre sa première idée, il laisserait faire le brun tout ce qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui, ainsi il pouvait lui montrer que quoiqu'il pense, Trowa avait confiance en lui.

**xoxox**

"Cette ligne est sécurisée ?"

"Oui, tu peux parler sans problème. Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour ?"

"Plutôt bien. Si ça continue comme ça, je devrais pouvoir me familiariser avec lui très rapidement."

"Très bien. Tu as déjà pu obtenir un renseignement quelconque ?"

"Tu savais que Yui était né au Japon ?"

"Hummm, on n'a jamais su l'endroit et la date exacte de sa naissance."

"Et bien cherche dans ce coin-là ! Ca te donnera du boulot !"

"Tu crois que ça pourrait nous être utile ?"

"Disons que je me demande comment et pourquoi un type de son envergure a pu finir dans ce milieu…"

"Peut-être que la mafia japonaise pourrait être de mèche…Okay, je vais lancer des recherches là-bas."

"Fais gaffe quand même, faudrait pas qu'ils se doutent de quoique ce soit…"

"Je te retourne la remarque. Barton semble être quelqu'un de très suspicieux."

Le silence lui répondit.

"Bon, je te laisse. Je reprendrai contact avec toi dans deux jours."

"Attends…Il…Il est plus que ce que tu m'as décrit…"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Quand je l'ai aperçu la première fois, j'ai senti une aura que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Même toi, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais il semble plus puissant que toi."

Un rire s'éleva à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Je ne me prends pas pour le maître du monde tu sais. Il y aura toujours des gens plus puissant que moi, à différent niveau."

"Je sais bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Non. Le truc c'est…Ah, je sais pas. Il me fout la frousse."

"Je suis assez surpris par ce que tu me dis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur, comme toujours. Occupe-toi principalement de Yui, je me charge de Barton."

"Okay. Dans ce cas à plus tard !"

Il raccrocha son téléphone puis soupira. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire cela, mais oui, il valait mieux qu'il sache ses sentiments envers Barton, cet homme n'était pas un être normal. Une telle puissance émanait de lui quelle ne pouvait laisser personne de marbre. Il se mordit les lèvres puis attrapa un dossier rouge. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait aboutir.

Après avoir raccroché avec son espion, l'homme se leva de son fauteuil pour se rendre à la fenêtre. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues semblaient être vraies. Duo n'était pas une personne à se laisser impressionner si facilement. Il fit un sourire. Il aimait les défis et Barton en était un de taille.

**xoxox**

Duo fit un baiser de la main en direction de Hilde puis courut attraper l'ascenseur qui se refermait. Il salua poliment les personnes déjà présentes puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, plus précisément cet après-midi, il devait présenter les projets du plan Winner au big boss. Même s'il était sûr de lui, une légère frayeur s'était installée en lui. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à faire au président directeur général de la Nataku Corporation en tant que tel, il n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir mais aujourd'hui il allait devoir l'affronter. Il déglutit puis respira une large goulée d'air avant de voir que son étage était le prochain. Il devait rester calme et maître de lui. Barton ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible.

Heero était déjà au bureau depuis huit heures du matin. La nuit avait été courte et assez agitée. Il avait passé plusieurs heures avec Trowa. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, il aimait être avec lui. Les moments de plaisir qu'ils partageaient ensemble étaient forts. Après leur petite dispute, il avait eu l'impression que Trowa avait eu besoin d'être rassuré. C'était étrange. Son amant se comportait tellement différemment avec lui. Il arrivait à voir des choses en lui que personne d'autre ne pouvait. Il regarda l'heure, son nouvel employé n'allait plus tarder. Ils devaient encore revoir certaines choses pour présenter le dossier à Trowa dans quelques heures.

"Bonjour !"

"Bonjour Duo."

Duo fit un grand sourire puis s'installa à sa place habituelle depuis deux jours. Il prit aussitôt un ton sérieux et commença le travail :

"J'ai revu encore le dossier, je pense que le plus important est le prix que l'on va demander."

"J'ai déjà commencé. Tiens, voilà déjà une partie."

Il lui tendit quelques feuilles.

"J'ai tenu compte des frais et de la marge bénéficiaire."

"Ouah ! T'as pas dormi !"

Heero le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir. Mais ça ne fait qu'une heure et demi que je suis là."

Duo fit un signe de la main montrant son admiration.

"Hé bien ! Moi je dors minimum sept heures par nuit, sinon je deviens ronchon et incapable de faire des phrases !"

"Hn..."

Duo le fixa un instant. Contrairement à Hilde il n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour comprendre la signification de ce monosyllabe. Il décida donc de reprendre le chemin du sérieux.

"Et bien, mis à part ce problème que tu as déjà réglé je crois que nous sommes prêts à affronter le chef !"

"Oui. Il faut juste encore rendre le dossier présentable. Je te laisse t'occuper de la mise en page, pendant que je termine la liste des prix."

Le brun poussa vers Duo un deuxième ordinateur portable. Duo fit un petit rire.

"Okay Okay, me pousse pas !"

Une fois face à l'écran, il commença son travail non sans jeter des coups d'œil vers Heero. Son visage montrait sa concentration et pourtant ce même visage pouvait montrer des signes d'amusement. Il se demanda pour la énième fois comment une personne telle que lui avait pu s'engager dans une pareille société. A moins que ce ne soit Barton qui l'ait obligé à travailler pour lui. Après tout, l'autre soir c'était lui que le président venait voir, surtout à cette heure tardive. Ce pourrait-il ? Duo se secoua la tête mentalement et décida de faire le travail pour lequel il était payé.

Heero se remit à taper sur son clavier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne put empêcher son regard d'errer du côté de Duo. Il était vrai que ce jeune homme qui travaillait avec lui était très attirant. Hmph, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

**xoxox**

Trowa fixa l'océan qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin. Une personne le connaissant aurait tout de suite vu la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses émeraudes, mais personne n'était aussi proche de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Son malaise était en partie dû à son manque de sang froid lors de son entrevue avec Heero la veille, mais aussi aux dernières nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir. Il serra ses deux mains dans son dos puis ferma les yeux. Il devait retrouver son calme. S'il perdait pied alors toute la structure qu'il avait construite s'effondrerait en un rien. Il devait garder ses positions et revoir les erreurs qui avaient été faites. Il détourna le regard de sa fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il relut le message.

Qui pouvait être cet homme ? Un membre du gouvernement ? D'une partie adverse ? Un groupe secret ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il découvre rapidement qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Un visage souriant nanti de longs cheveux lui vint à l'esprit mais il chassa aussitôt l'image. Son meilleur chasseur de têtes n'avait rien trouvé sur Maxwell, ce type avait vraiment bossé dans les sociétés de son C.V. et avait vraiment fait ses études dans l'université indiquée. Il était lavé de tous soupçons. Il devrait donc revoir au peigne fin ses employés. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait les activités de la Nataku, il se devait de le trouver. Il remit la feuille de papier blanc dans son tiroir puis reprit un nouveau dossier qui le tiendrait occupé jusqu'à ce que Heero vienne lui présenter ses derniers résultats.

**xoxox**

Après avoir déjeuné seul, Duo se présenta à nouveau à Heero.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit l'heure du rendez-vous."

L'Asiatique posa sa tasse de café qu'il venait de finir.

"Dans une demi-heure. On pourrait profiter pour revoir notre présentation. A moins que tu te sentes prêt ?"

"Je suis fin prêt ! Mais si tu veux la revoir, c'est comme tu veux."

"Non c'est bon, je te fais confiance."

Duo hésita un instant puis demanda :

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur le président ? Je veux dire, je veux pas faire une erreur."

Heero se pencha dans son fauteuil.

"Ne montre pas qu'il t'impressionne ou tu vas te faire bouffer. Trowa aime bien mettre les gens à l'épreuve."

Trowa… Duo hocha de la tête. Impressionné, il l'était déjà et il voulait relever le défi et il y parviendrait.

"Je vois. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très impressionnant. Je n'ai fait que le croiser et j'ai senti…un tel pouvoir, pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu le président."

Heero émit un petit rire.

"C'est quelqu'un de déterminé et peu importe le temps que ça peut lui prendre, il obtiendra ce qu'il veut."

"Tu as l'air de bien le connaître."

"Ca fait plus de dix ans que je travaille avec lui dans cette société."

"Ouah, alors tu dois connaître tous ses secrets !"

Duo fit un petit rire à ces mots.

Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien à cette remarque.

"Bon il est bientôt l'heure. Allons-y."

Duo fit un salut militaire.

"Très bien chef ! Allons faire notre rapport !"

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin encore une fois, puis se dit qu'il devait garder son caractère, apparemment Heero l'aimait bien comme ça.

"Repos soldat."

Le jeune directeur se leva et mit son laptop dans une sacoche. Duo fit un sourire et suivit son Japonais vers la sortie et l'antre du dragon Barton.

**xoxox**

Trowa posa ses papiers sur son bureau et regarda les deux personnes qui entraient. Heero avait toujours son air sérieux qui contrastait avec le sourire confiant de son nouvel associé. Duo Maxwell pourrait être l'antithèse parfaite de son directeur. Il fit un sourire intérieur, jamais une telle personne n'avait côtoyé le brun. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Je vous écoute."

"Nous avons deux projets. Je pense que les deux pourront intéresser M. Winner. Je vais commencer par le mien. M. Maxwell te présentera son idée ensuite."

Heero donna son dossier à Trowa et sortit son exemplaire. Il expliqua les différentes parties et les avantages que constitueraient le gundamium pour le domaine médical.

Trowa acquiesça devant les remarques du brun. Il trouvait l'idée excellente et digne d'être présentée à Winner. Le développement d'un nouvel alliage léger et à propriétés déformantes tel le Gundamium serait d'un profit non négligeable dans ce domaine.

"C'est parfait. Cette idée est très convaincante et originale. Je te félicite."

Le Japonais hocha simplement de la tête pour le remercier. Il fit ensuite signe à son nouvel assistant de faire sa présentation. Trowa posa son regard vert sur Duo puis l'écouta avec attention. Si la voix du jeune châtain avait été légèrement chevrotante au début, l'homme avait repris confiance et c'est d'un ton clair et confiant qu'il acheva ses explications. Son idée était aussi intéressante. Le Gundamium pouvait se marier facilement avec des additifs et prendre des couleurs éclatantes pour la joaillerie et de larges bénéfices pouvaient en être tirés. Il était très impressionné par la qualité de ces deux dossiers.

"Et bien, vous n'avez pas chômé, je suis ravi de vous avoir confié cette tâche. Je crois que ces deux projets sont parfaitement acceptables et nous les présenterons demain à Winner."

Heero eut un petit sourire. Il savait qu'en engageant Duo, il avait bien choisi. Ainsi peut-être que Trowa cesserait de se méfier de lui. Le brun se leva.

"Je suis content que ça te convienne. Si tu as besoin d'autres précisions ou de compléments, n'hésite pas. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant."

Trowa hocha de la tête. Le sourire de Heero ne lui avait pas échappé. Décidément, un changement sans précédent se faisait chez son ami. Il regarda vers Duo qui s'était aussi levé, puis il ajouta :

"Je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez tous les deux demain, vous présenterez vous-même les résultats."

L'Asiatique haussa un sourcil de surprise. Que Trowa requiert sa présence n'était en rien quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais qu'il demande également à son assistant… Qui en plus venait à peine de commencer…Duo crut avoir mal entendu. Il regarda vers Trowa qui lui fit un sourire en hochant de la tête.

"Vous êtes le plus apte pour présenter votre propre dossier. Je vous fais confiance, alors ne me décevez pas !"

Trowa allait ajouter autre chose mais son téléphone sonna. Il leur fit un signe que l'entretien était terminé. Heero et Duo sortirent du bureau. Le brun put voir sur le visage du jeune homme à la longue natte un sourire un peu béat.

"Je crois que tu as passé avec succès l'épreuve. Tu lui as fait bonne impression. C'est la première fois qu'il réclame la présence d'un nouveau."

Duo agrandit son sourire.

"J'en suis ravi alors! Je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre à ses attentes !"

Dans l'ascenseur, Heero demanda.

"Je te propose de manger un petit quelque chose avant de reprendre. Café et une part de gâteau ?"

"Avec plaisir !"

"Bien. On va prendre l'encas dans mon bureau. Je vais commander à la cafétéria."

Heero se mit à regarder par la paroi vitrée de l'ascenseur. Il avait encore de la peine à comprendre pourquoi Trowa voulait emmener Duo. Encore une mise à l'épreuve ?

Duo était ravi de la tournure des événements. Il devait avoir fait très bonne impression et cela lui permettrait de se rapprocher plus facilement de la tête pensante de Nataku. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Japonais. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir intensément, sans doute à cette décision qu'avait prise Barton. Il décida de ne rien dire et de voir où tout cela les mènerait.

**xoxox**

Duo et Heero avaient de nouveau travaillé tard, mais à vingt et une heures le Japonais avait insisté pour que son assistant rentre chez lui. Le châtain avait fait un peu de résistance avant de finalement partir. Le brun s'étira et prit son téléphone. Il fit un numéro interne et quelqu'un à l'autre bout décrocha.

"Je voulais vérifier que tu étais encore là."

Et il raccrocha. Il quitta son bureau pour en rejoindre un autre. Il toqua et attendit.

"Entre !"

Trowa se doutait de la visite de Heero et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Sa décision dans l'après-midi avait dû retenir l'attention du Japonais. Il fit signe à Heero de s'installer sur le sofa et s'assit lui-même en face du brun.

"Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis venu." Commença Heero.

Trowa fit un sourire.

"Je m'en doute mais je préfère t'écouter le demander."

Heero soupira.

"Pourquoi avoir demandé à Maxwell de venir ? Tu me disais encore hier que tu te méfiais de lui."

"Et bien même si je me méfie de lui, cela n'empêche pas qu'il présente bien, il connaît son travail et contre Winner, on ne sera pas trop de trois."

Heero se releva.

"Il y a des fois où je ne te comprends pas, mais soit, si c'est ce que tu veux. Bon je rentre."

Trowa resta assis sans le regarder.

"Je veux simplement mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Si on obtient ce contrat, ce ne pourra être que bénéfique."

"Hn… Et tu n'as vraiment aucune arrière pensée ?" Fit Heero la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Trowa se laissa aller contre le sofa et soupira :

"Quel genre d'arrière pensée pourrais-je avoir ? Je ne cherche que le meilleur pour la Nataku et tu ne vas pas me dire que ce Maxwell n'est pas un atout. Ne vois pas le mal partout, Heero."

Le Japonais fit un sourire.

"Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?"

"Moui. Je sais ça ne me ressemble pas. Peut-être que je deviens trop vieux. Enfin, faisons notre mieux demain."

"Oui. Bonne nuit Trowa."

Et le brun sortit. Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant, après tout Duo n'était que son employé…

Trowa ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Un sérieux mal de crâne commençait à lui vriller la tête. Il devait travailler un peu trop ou bien s'en faire un peu trop. Il se savait surveillé, mais aucun indice n'avait filtré. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Chang ? Il se leva et s'allongea sur le large canapé. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

**A suivre…**

**Ca vous plait toujours ? Alors on espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre :-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Duo, l'inconnu du téléphone  
Isa : Trowa, Duo


	4. Une longue journée

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (à moins que ça ne devienne du 1x2… on sait jamais… certains uke cachent bien leur jeu lool)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

Merci à **Mithy, Sailor Sayuri **(t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras au fur et à mesure :-), Isa : mais oui, mais oui pas d'inquiétude ! Euh, Luna ? On avait dit qui avec qui ? XDXD), **Yami-Rose Aka, Kasafu, Leliel **(Luna : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant mon petit mollusque. Chu. Isa : j'ai longtemps hésité durant ce moment puis en voyant la réaction de Hee-chan j'ai décidé de prendre ses mots à la lettre et ça a donné un Trowa inattendu XD) **et Touta **pour vos reviews :-)

**Information importante : Pour des raisons de chronologie pour quelque chose que nous avons prévu, nous allons un peu modifier l'âge des persos et le moment de leur rencontre. On vous indiquera les changements dans le prochain chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne devrait pas trop vous perturber lool**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 4  
****Une longue journée**

Quatre regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il avait quinze minutes d'avance. Il remercia son chauffeur qui lui ouvrit la portière. Il remit en place sa veste et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Souriant, il pénétra dans le restaurant haut standing et se fit conduire immédiatement à la table réservée. Installé confortablement, il se commanda un cocktail et sortit un rapport de la Nataku. Il avait étudié le dossier de cette entreprise et elle semblait être la plus en vogue sur le Gundamium. S'il parvenait à un accord, tout bénéfice se ferait des deux côtés.

Une photo du président directeur général de la Nataku passa sous ses yeux. Chang Wu Fei, originaire de Chine, quarante et un ans, ne se montrait que très rarement en publique. Les yeux noirs reflétaient une froideur parfaite, mais ce n'était pas contre ces onyx qu'il aurait à négocier, mais contre ces émeraudes. Il fit passer plusieurs feuillets et stoppa sur la photo de l'actuel réel gérant de la Nataku. Trowa Barton, trente-sept ans, origine inconnue, un véritable homme d'affaires capable de faire plier n'importe qui. C'est ce qu'on allait voir, Quatre n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser diriger. Il était prêt à affronter cet homme et il était certain d'en prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Et le mieux dans tout cela était que Barton était tout à fait son genre d'homme physiquement, restait à voir si leur caractère était compatible.

**xoxox**

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne, l'entreprise étant fermée le samedi, juste un gardien qui faisait sa ronde. Duo était arrivé le premier. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir trouvé son chef. Il l'aurait tout à fait vu installé à la place d'Hilde en train de pianoter sur son laptop, mettant au point des détails de dernières minutes. Il se sentait un peu nerveux. Ce rendez-vous allait être déterminant pour son avenir dans cette société, mais aussi pour sa mission. Mieux il serait intégré, mieux il pourrait continuer ses recherches.

"Bonjour Duo."

Le châtain se retourna vivement. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le 'ding' de l'ascenseur. Finalement Heero était déjà là… Dans un costume qui le mettait en valeur. Un bleu marine qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

"Bonjour Heero. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es là depuis au moins huit heures ce matin."

"Non juste depuis dix heures. Il m'arrive aussi de me reposer."

"Ca me rassure de le savoir." Répondit l'Américain avec un léger sourire. L'Asiatique se mit en face de Duo.

"Comme tu te sens ?"

"Ben…"

"Ca se passera bien. Tu connais ton sujet sur le bout des doigts. Sois aussi naturel que possible."

Le jeune homme à la longue natte hocha de la tête. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Heero puisse être aussi prévenant, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait lu sur lui.

"Bien, allons-y." Heero se détourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

"On attend pas M. Barton ?"

"Il est déjà dans la voiture au parking. Il m'a appelé avant."

Duo pressa le pas et rejoignit Heero dans l'ascenseur.

Il fut impressionné par la taille de la voiture. Une limousine noire. Pas comme s'il n'en avait jamais vue, mais monter dedans était la première fois. Un chauffeur sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte pour leur permettre d'entrer. A l'intérieur, Trowa était en train de boire un verre.

"Heero, Monsieur Maxwell. Mettez-vous à l'aise."

Il fit signe à son chauffeur de se mettre en route puis sourit à ses deux employés. Heero s'assit en face de Trowa et ouvrit le mini bar. Il tendit une limonade à Duo, alors que lui se prit un coca.

"Etes-vous prêt ? Je vais vous introduire auprès de Winner et ensuite ce sera à vous de jouer."

Heero répondit avec sa monosyllabe préférée, tandis que Duo se contenta d'un acquiescement de la tête. Trowa les fixa un instant puis regarda par la vitre. Les rues défilaient lentement, il y avait toujours trop de circulation à cette heure de la journée. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui faisait toujours un peu mal, pourtant il avait bien dormi la nuit dernière.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin face à un hôtel où un restaurant cinq étoiles occupait le rez-de-chaussée. Trowa sortit le premier de la voiture vite suivi par Heero et Duo. Un groom vint les servir aussitôt et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Trowa tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

"Bien, on reste calme et tout se passera bien. Pas de bavure."

Il fixa Duo en prononçant ces derniers mots. Le châtain à la longue natte déglutit difficilement. La première partie de la phrase sonnait nettement moins agréable dans la bouche de Barton que dans celle de Heero. Et ne parlons même pas de la deuxième partie…

Trowa hocha de la tête puis suivit le maître d'hôtel qui avait remplacé le groom. Il les conduisit vers le milieu de la pièce. A une table servie pour quatre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années sirotait un cocktail tout en feuilletant un épais dossier. Trowa reconnut facilement Quatre Raberba Winner. L'homme d'affaires milliardaire était très célèbre dans le milieu financier mais était aussi la cible préférée des paparazzi, et il était fort rare que sa photo ne fasse pas la couverture des magazines que lisaient ses secrétaires.

Quatre regarda s'avancer les trois hommes qu'il devait rencontrer. Il reconnut aisément Trowa Barton. Son visage sévère devait en faire flancher plus d'un, mais Quatre appréciait les gens comme lui. D'ici il pouvait voir son regard l'examiner aussi et il avait hâte que l'échange commence. Il espérait pouvoir apprendre à connaître mieux cet homme qui devait être fascinant. Il jeta un œil à ses deux accompagnateurs mais se désintéressa rapidement d'eux pour se concentrer sur le président de la Nataku. Il se leva et accepta la poignée de main qui fut franche.

"Monsieur Winner."

"Monsieur Barton."

Heero et Duo étaient légèrement en retrait et attendant en silence la fin des échanges des deux hommes. Le brun passa en phase d'observation comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Winner portait un costume clair, presque aussi clair que sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise. Un visage paisible. Qui pourrait croire en le voyant que c'était un homme d'affaires redoutable ? Un visage d'ange qui contrastait avec sa réputation.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de nous rencontrer. Nous allons vous présenter plusieurs sujets qui, je l'espère, attireront votre attention."

Trowa se tourna vers Heero et Duo et les montra de la main.

"Je vous présente Heero Yui, mon directeur des affaires internes."

"Enchanté Monsieur Winner." Fit Heero d'un ton plat.

Quatre fit un signe de tête et avisa le dernier homme.

"Et son assistant, Duo Maxwell."

"Très heureux de vous rencontrer Monsieur Winner." Contrairement à Heero, Duo était plutôt enjoué.

Quatre fit un sourire cette fois.

"Moi aussi Monsieur Maxwell."

Trowa ne dit rien mais l'enthousiasme de Duo le perturba un peu. Il était si nerveux plutôt étrange. Ils s'installèrent à la table et des apéritifs furent aussitôt servis. Quatre les fixa tour à tour et d'une voix claire et sur d'elle, s'exclama :

"Je me suis permis de commander ces boissons."

Trowa prit le cocktail, ses émeraudes posées sur le visage souriant. Winner était un homme de la même trempe que lui. Il pouvait ressentir sa confiance en lui et sa maîtrise de son environnement. Il devinait que le contrôle des autres était aussi l'une de ses priorités. La suite allait être amusante.

"Vous avez bien fait."

Il but une gorgée du liquide et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un cocktail léger mais d'un mélange d'alcool avec une pointe de citron. Il tenta de ne pas grimacer, étant lui-même un faiseur de cocktail il trouvait le goût trop prononcé et le dosage immonde. Il croisa les turquoises amusées puis fit un micro sourire qu'il voulut appréciateur.

Duo goûta la boisson et dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à tousser. Ca lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu avec le saké. Un peu trop fort pour lui… Il reposa son verre sur la table. Heero sourit intérieurement en voyant le châtain. La mini-grimace ne lui avait pas échappé. Il se remit à observer le blond. Son instinct lui disait que Winner aurait sûrement préféré être seul avec Trowa…

Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers Trowa, le vrai était plus imposant que sur les photos qu'il avait de lui. Surtout cette couleur si foncée qu'était ses émeraudes. Il le trouvait tout à fait son genre, pas de problème, il avait envie de le croquer dans tous les sens du terme.

"Je vous propose de déjeuner d'abord puis de parler affaires, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Trowa acquiesça et prit le menu que le maître d'hôtel lui tendit. Il sentait le regard intéressé du blond sur lui. Etait-il le genre de l'homme d'affaire ? Mais pourtant il n'avait jamais lu d'article comme quoi il serait attiré par la gente masculine. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors toutes les chances d'obtenir son contrat étaient dans la poche. Il lui suffisait de jouer de son charme. Ils commandèrent chacun leur plat puis ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres variant sur leur entreprise respective. Duo et Heero répondaient simplement quand ils y étaient invités. Après plus d'une heure, le dessert fut finalement servi. Quatre se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

"Excellent."

Il releva les yeux sur les trois hommes.

"Bien je crois que l'on peut passer à des choses plus sérieuses."

Trowa avait demandé à Heero de commencer, ensuite Duo prit le relais. Quatre semblait très emballé par les deux projets. Il avait posé des questions pointues auxquelles les deux hommes avaient répondu. Le blond prit les dossiers et les feuilleta un instant. Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil à son assistant. Il l'avait senti un peu tendu au début, tout comme lors de la présentation à Trowa, mais au fil des minutes, il avait pris confiance en lui.

"Et bien, je suis très admiratif de ce travail. Les deux projets me semblent tout à fait réalisables."

Trowa le fixa sans rien dire, il trouvait aussi ce travail admirable, surtout en si peu de temps. Même si Heero travaillait sur le projet depuis plus de trois semaines, abattre un tel boulot était incroyable. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'augmenter surtout s'il obtenait le feu vert de Winner. Celui-ci continuait à feuilleter les épais dossiers.

"Puis-je les conserver ? Je souhaiterais les montrer à mes chercheurs avant toute chose."

Quatre n'avait aucunement l'intention de refuser l'offre mais accepter aussi rapidement ne se faisait pas. Il laisserait mariner le châtain durant une petite semaine, même si cela risquait de lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs.

"Oui bien sûr. Et si vous avez encore des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler." Dit Heero en fermant son laptop qu'il avait amené avec lui.

"Très bien, dans ce cas, je crois que nous allons en rester ici pour aujourd'hui. Je vous recontacterai dès que la décision sera prise."

Quatre se leva, suivi par les trois hommes. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et leur fit signe de le suivre. Trowa fronça les sourcils en le regardant et le blond lui fit un sourire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'addition, je possède ce restaurant."

Trowa acquiesça sans rien dire, peu surpris par cette réponse. Arrivés sur le devant de l'hôtel, Quatre hésita un instant puis décida d'en rester là. Il aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps en compagnie de Barton, mais il avait des obligations qu'il ne pouvait remettre à plus tard. Il tendit la main vers le châtain.

"J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer finalement. Je suis persuadé que nous pourrons aller très…loin."

Il accentua le dernier mot et serra un peu plus fort la main dans la sienne, sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Trowa ne dit rien. Il avait bien compris le message et ce fait le faisait réfléchir. Winner avait le monde à ses pieds, alors pourquoi le choisirait-il lui ?

"C'est réciproque Monsieur Winner. J'espère pouvoir faire affaire avec vous. J'attendrai votre décision finale avec impatience."

Quatre salua rapidement Heero et Duo en les félicitant encore pour leur travail. Le blond monta dans sa voiture, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Trowa. Regard que Heero remarqua tout de suite. Si le projet devait marcher, nul doute que Winner n'en resterait pas qu'à des relations strictement professionnelles…

Une fois installés dans leur propre voiture, les émeraudes croisèrent les cobalts. Trowa fit un petit sourire. Malgré ses soupçons sur les intentions du blond, il était un peu flatté d'être une éventuelle cible. Après tout, il se faisait de plus en plus vieux et que quelqu'un le regarde de cette façon lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, Winner n'était absolument pas désagréable, loin de là. Restait à savoir s'ils iraient plus loin.

Le retour fut beaucoup plus rapide. Arrivés dans le parking souterrain de la Nataku Corporation, tout le monde sortit de la limousine.

Duo fut surpris par la main tendue de Trowa. Ce dernier avait un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je crois que Heero a eu raison de vous engager."

"Je vous remercie." Fit l'Américain encore un peu étonné du changement de comportement du grand châtain.

"Sur ce, vous pouvez rentrer. Heero, j'aimerais juste te voir encore un instant dans mon bureau."

Et il partit en direction de l'ascenseur où il attendit son directeur. Heero se plaça face à son assistant.

"Je crois que tu l'as impressionné."

"J'en suis content, parce que je suis lessivé… J'ai bien cru que ça n'allait jamais finir…"

Duo s'appuya contre la voiture. Le brun fit un petit rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

"Alors repose-toi bien, parce que lundi on va avoir du travail."

Ils se dirent au revoir et Heero rejoignit Trowa, tandis que le châtain resta là où il se trouvait. Duo se mit à sourire. Il avait réussi…

**xoxox**

Trowa s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur puis soupira. Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi mais il se sentait épuisé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis regarda Heero.

"Tu avais quelque chose à me dire Trowa ?" Demanda Heero en posant sa mallette à côté de lui.

"Que penses-tu de la situation ?"

Le Japonais croisa les bras et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

"Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que les projets qui intéressent Winner."

"Tu l'as aussi remarqué ? Et bien, si cela peut aider à obtenir ce dossier, cela ne me dérange pas."

"Et tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être dangereux ?" Heero se rapprocha de Trowa.

Trowa croisa les mains sur son torse.

"Et pourquoi cela serait dangereux ?"

"Si ça ne devait pas marcher de l'un ou l'autre côté, cela pourrait être néfaste, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il attrapa le nœud de la cravate du châtain et le desserra. Trowa ferma les yeux et acquiesça :

"Oui tu as sûrement raison. Je ferais mieux de rester en retrait. De toute façon nous sommes trop occupés pour envisager quoique ce soit."

Trowa attrapa les mains de Heero et le fit venir contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le baiser s'approfondit. Lentement, sensuellement… Puis les lèvres de Heero se déplacèrent dans le cou.

"Sauras-tu lui résister ? Il n'a pas l'air homme à ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut."

"Je ne suis pas une cible facile. Je ne me laisserais pas faire."

Trowa posa ses mains sur les hanches de Heero le rapprochant de lui par ce mouvement. Le brun se laissa faire sans complainte. Leurs corps se touchèrent et Trowa laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Heero.

"Dis-moi est-ce que tu serais jaloux si je venais à sortir avec lui ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions un vrai couple, même si j'apprécie ces moments…"

Le Japonais posa une main sur la nuque de Trowa et joua avec les courts cheveux, déclenchant ainsi de petits chatouillis.

"Et toi ?"

Trowa sourit et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

"Si je l'étais, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu embauches ce beau châtain aux longs cheveux."

Heero avait habilement déboutonné le haut de la chemise du châtain. Il était maintenant en train de déposer des baiser sur l'épaule partiellement dénudée.

"Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, ses charmes ne te laissent pas non plus indifférent."

Trowa embrassa à son tour le cou du brun. D'un ton amusé, il murmura :

"Tu serais d'accord pour un truc à trois ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que lui serait d'accord… Et honnêtement, je préfère m'occuper que d'une seule personne à la fois."

Pour accentuer ses dires, il remonta insidieusement son genou entre les jambes de Trowa. Le châtain fit un petit rire.

"Je plaisantais Heero."

Trowa allait attraper la main qui le chatouillait quand une sonnerie aiguë retentit dans l'ascenseur.

"Hmph… C'est ça !" Fit Heero avant que Trowa ne réponde à son téléphone portable. Le brun ne cessa pas pour autant ses succions sur l'épaule. Trowa jeta un œil vers Heero puis répondit. Il se tendit aussitôt en entendant son interlocuteur. Il repoussa légèrement le brun d'une main et dit :

"Je vous écoute."

Une série de 'oui' suivit de longs silences. Heero s'empara de la main de Trowa qui le gardait un peu en retrait. Heero n'avait pas envie de rester sage. Il se recolla au châtain, tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient sous une chemise sortie du pantalon. Il reprit ses baisers dans le cou, souriant aux petits soupirs que son ami essayait de retenir.

"Ah, non, non, je suis seul…Hum…Je vois…Hu…m…"

Trowa fronça les sourcils vers Heero mais le brun continuait à descendre sur son corps. Il serra les dents quand une main se posa sur son bassin. Il fallait qu'il écourte cette conversation.

"Je comprends, je ferais mon possible. Vous aurez mon rapport ce soir…Ah ? Euh…Oui, très bien."

Trowa n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Heero de déboutonner totalement sa chemise. Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de garder sa concentration pour aligner deux mots correctement. Heero releva les yeux vers des émeraudes qui commençaient à se troubler. Il fit un sourire en coin, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture du pantalon. Celle-ci fut vite enlevée et Heero continua ses caresses toujours plus bas.

"…A ce soir…"

N'y tenant plus, Trowa laissa tomber le portable. L'ascenseur s'était arrêté au dernier étage maintenant, mais aucun des deux occupants ne s'en préoccupaient.

"Heero…"

Heero le regarda à nouveau, une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles cobalt.

"Une objection à émettre ?" Demanda-t-il, alors que le pantalon venait de glisser au sol, laissant apparaître des jambes musclées et galbées. Trowa le fixa puis fit une légère négation de la tête. Il frissonna quand les mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et laissa son directeur lui faire perdre toutes pensées cohérentes…

**xoxox**

Trowa poussa un soupir devant la mauvaise humeur apparente de Heero. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le restaurant Sanking, un palace où on devait montrer patte blanche si on voulait passer la porte. Ils attendaient leur chef qui avait déjà une bonne heure de retard.

"Heero, s'il te plait."

Le brun reposa les baguettes qu'il était en train de malmener.

"Quand on fixe un rendez-vous, on arrive à l'heure."

Il regarda froidement Trowa en croisant les bras.

"Et pourquoi il veut me voir. D'habitude il traite seulement avec toi."

Trowa secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers son verre. Il le prit et but une gorgée de l'alcool.

"D'abord, il voulait un rapport sur notre entrevue avec Winner, mais quand il m'a rappelé peu après, il m'a demandé de t'emmener avec moi."

Trowa baissa la voix pour ajouter.

"Il nous a peut-être entendu…"

Heero fit un sourire en coin.

"Et alors ? Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et avec qui tu veux. Il serait bien mal placé pour faire une remarque."

Le Japonais glissa sournoisement une main sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse de Trowa. Il commença une légère caresse sur le tissu. Trowa fronça les sourcils et lui ôta la main sans égard.

"Ca suffit ! J'accepte de faire ce que tu désires quand nous sommes seuls mais certainement pas dans ce genre de lieu, Heero."

Son ton catégorique aurait fait trembler de peur n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés. Heero posa son coude sur la table et laissa reposer son menton dans la paume de sa main, un air amusé sur le visage.

"Je sais quand même me tenir Trowa. Et pas la peine de prendre cette voix avec moi. Je ne suis pas un de tes sous-fifres qui tremble devant toi."

Trowa continua à le fixer avec colère et termina son verre d'un seul trait. Heero avait raison, s'était l'attente qui lui faisait perdre son calme et Chang qui n'arrivait pas. Que voulait-il au juste ? L'animosité entre les deux hommes bruns lui était connue, ils ne se supportaient pas. Raison pour laquelle il leur servait toujours d'intermédiaire. Il poussa un soupir et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il fatiguait, il aurait peut-être besoin de vacances. Une fois le contrat signé, oui, il prendrait des vacances.

Le brun regarda sa montre.

"Si dans dix minutes il n'arrive pas, je m'en vais. Après tout, s'il veut des détails sur l'entretien avec Winner, il peut très bien voir avec toi. C'est toi qui a parlé le plus avec lui."

Trowa ne répondit pas. Ses émeraudes fixaient la nuit qui était maintenant bien avancée. Le Sanking se trouvait au dernier étage de l'hôtel de luxe, soit à plus de soixante mètres du sol. Une petite merveille d'observatoire, en plus d'être un endroit rêvé pour en finir avec quelqu'un. Il s'en était servi une fois pour un truand qui avait voulu arnaquer Chang. Cela devait faire mal quand on arrivait en bas, vu la hauteur.

Le mutisme soudain de son ami n'inquiéta pas outre mesure le Japonais. Il en avait l'habitude. Et de plus, il était pareil. Mais il aimerait bien savoir à quoi il pouvait penser dans ces moments-là, quand il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et Chang n'était toujours pas là. Alors comme prévu, Heero s'apprêta à partir. Il se leva, mais une voix le pria de se rasseoir.

"Je vois que la patience est toujours l'une de tes grandes qualités, Yui."

Wu Fei Chang ôta sa veste que le maître d'hôtel se pressa de récupérer. L'homme avait une stature impressionnante, autant que celle de Trowa. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés dans le dos étaient l'une de ses caractéristiques, de même que la noirceur de ses onyx. Il ne faisait pas bon de les rendre plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Pour le moment, un sourire éclairait les traits sombres de leur chef. Il s'installa en face de Trowa et posa un dossier devant lui.

"Ma qualité est égale à votre ponctualité, M. Chang."

Répondit Heero en fronçant les yeux. Le sourire du second brun s'élargit et il regarda du côté de Heero.

"Je vois que tu possèdes toujours de la répartie. Je me demande bien comment fait Trowa pour te tenir ?"

Trowa ne répondit rien. A chaque fois que les deux hommes se voyaient, une joute verbale commençait. Il prit le dossier de Chang et le feuilleta, se désintéressant de ses deux amants.

"Qui vous dit qu'il arrive à me tenir ?"

Heero but une gorgée de son vin.

"Et si vous alliez droit au but ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

"Et bien, que disais-je ? Impatient que tu es."

Il leva la main vers un serveur qui arriva au triple galop.

"Servez-nous votre menu du jour et ajouter un champagne."

"Hn !"

Il pourrait continuer encore cette joute verbale, mais Heero n'avait pas envie de jouer. Surtout pas avec lui. Trowa releva les yeux des papiers et jeta un coup d'œil vers son directeur. Heero ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin aujourd'hui alors il allait intervenir.

"Vous désiriez lui demander quelque chose ?"

Chang fit un petit rire.

"Hé bien, hé bien. Tu viens au secours de ton petit protégé ?"

Trowa fixa son chef et soupira.

"Vous êtes là pourquoi ?"

Wu Fei stoppa son rire et avança une main pour caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis. Son regard avait repris le sérieux le définissant.

"Tu as l'air fatigué."

Heero serra les dents. Pas que ça le dérangeait que Trowa et Chang soient amants. Mais il ne supportait pas que ça se passe devant lui. Rha qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour frapper une fois, juste une fois ce Chang.

Trowa ne fit rien pour empêcher le contact de la main du Chinois. S'il faisait mine de faire un mouvement il savait que l'autre se mettrait en colère. Il devinait aussi que le brun faisait cela pour faire enrager Heero. Leur relation lui était connue, bien évidemment.

"Nous avons eu une longue journée."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Chang jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le Japonais puis se réinstalla confortablement.

"Raconte-moi votre entrevue avec Winner."

Trowa lui narra les grandes lignes et conclut par :

"Je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances."

Chang fixa Trowa et acquiesça. La grande capacité de gestion de l'homme l'avait toujours fascinée et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait placé dans ce département. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'une de ses seules qualités, car tout comme l'homme placé à ses côtés qui ruminait, Trowa pouvait aussi se montrer efficace dans un tout autre domaine. Peut-être devrait-il faire plus attention, le châtain ne l'avait jamais trahi mais l'idée pourrait lui venir. D'ailleurs la voix impatiente de Heero s'éleva.

"Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?"

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel en signe de lassitude.

"J'ai un travail à te confier. Trowa a tous les détails, il te les précisera."

Un chariot surmonté de plusieurs plats apparut près de leur table et un serveur commença à les servir avec efficacité. Le Chinois se frotta les mains et s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

"Hé bien, mangeons maintenant !"

Trowa tourna la tête vers Heero et posa rapidement sa main sur la cuisse du brun pour le retenir de dire quoique ce soit. Non, Heero n'avait pas du tout l'impression que le Chinois s'était foutu de sa gueule en le faisant venir pour… rien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Chang les quitta sans raison. Heero retenait avec difficulté sa colère et Trowa dit sans grande conviction, tout en touillant son café sans fin.

"Heero…Il a fait ça pour voir si tu allais t'énerver. Tu sais comment il est."

"Il ferait mieux d'arrêter de me chercher des poux dans la tête. Parce qu'un jour je pourrais vraiment perdre patience et lui coller Wing aux fesses."

Le brun attrapa le dossier qui était vers Trowa.

"Quel va être mon travail ?"

Trowa posa sa main sur le dossier pour empêcher le brun de l'ouvrir.

"Heero, ne dis pas ça, même pour plaisanter. Il a trop de pouvoir pour rire de ces choses."

"Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y perdre ?"

Trowa resta silencieux un moment puis secoua la tête.

"Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras jamais rien."

Le Japonais fit un doux sourire à son ami.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre ce genre de chose…"

"Je sais, mais je te le demande."

Trowa but son café d'un trait puis se leva.

"Je rentre. Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?"

"Je veux bien. Et pour le dossier ?"

Trowa fixa ledit dossier puis lui fit signe de le prendre.

"Ce n'est pas pressé et c'est un travail que tu pourras faire très rapidement."

Le maître d'hôtel arriva avec leurs vestes et il aida Trowa à enfiler la sienne. Celui-ci prit ensuite le chemin vers les ascenseurs, suivi de près par Heero.

Dans la voiture de Trowa, Heero ne décocha pas un mot. Il se sentait tendu. Il passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle le faisait souffrir. Maudit Chang.

Trowa respecta le silence de son compagnon. Tous les deux étaient fatigués par la longue journée. Deux duels, c'était beaucoup même pour eux.

Il se gara devant l'immeuble où vivait son directeur et posa ses yeux sur le volant.

"Repose-toi demain. Nous parlerons lundi."

Le Japonais allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la portière, mais arrêta son geste en cours de route. Il se retourna et se pencha vers son ami.

"Toi aussi repose-toi bien. Tu en as besoin."

Et il fit disparaître l'espace entre leurs deux visages en embrassant les lèvres de Trowa.

**A suivre…**

**Alors alors ? Encore ? ;-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Duo  
Isa : Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei


	5. Un contrat un peu spécial

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (à moins que ça ne devienne du 1x2… on sait jamais… certains uke cachent bien leur jeu lool)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

Merci à **Yami-Rose Aka**, **Kasufu**, **Yohina**, **Florinoir**, **Sailor Sayuri**, **Hades Hiei** et **Calamithy** pour vos reviews !

**Tout d'abord, pardon pour ne rien avoir posté depuis si longtemps. Mais bon, on a pas chômé non plus lol On continue d'écrire, sauf ben qu'on a un peu ralenti notre rythme. Mais on espère que vous continuerez quand même à nous suivre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 5  
****Un contrat un peu spécial**

Jeudi… Cela faisait jour pour jour une semaine que Duo avait commencé à travailler dans la Nataku Corporation. Il était ravi de comment se déroulaient les choses. Heero semblait lui faire assez confiance. Il lui avait même confié un nouveau dossier le jour d'avant. Il devait faire des recherches pendant son absence et lui présenter ses résultats lundi.

Ce matin, le Japonais avait dû prendre l'avion pour se rendre chez un client et il ne reviendrait que le samedi. Mais il était apparemment venu au bureau avant de partir, car Duo avait trouvé un mot sur son bureau. Un mot pour le féliciter de son travail et de son efficacité. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela lui avait fait comme une bouffée de chaleur.

Même s'il allait pouvoir profiter que Heero ne soit pas là pour faire d'autres prospections que celles prévues par son directeur, il aurait bien voulu passer cette journée avec lui. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Duo continua à cliquer et tapoter sur son ordinateur. Grâce à un petit programme de haute performance, il avait réussi à accéder à quelques fichiers cachés. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Apparemment, cette société était à la pointe de la technologie et savait comment garder certaines choses.

Alors qu'il était en train d'effacer la trace de son passage sur certains systèmes, son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était déjà seize heures. Il décrocha.

"Duo Maxwell… Bonjour Monsieur… Oui j'arrive tout de suite."

**xoxox**

Trowa posa le dossier qu'il lisait tout en fermant les yeux. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil puis soupira. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'ils avaient rencontré Winner et toujours aucunes nouvelles. Il pensait bien que l'homme le ferait patienter avant de lui donner sa décision finale mais pas à ce point. Et lui qui était si certain d'obtenir l'affaire, s'était-il trompé ? Il fit une grimace et se leva pour admirer le paysage. De son étage, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur les buildings de la capitale. L'après-midi était bien avancé.

Il fronça les sourcils et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il regarda son téléphone et allait décrocher au moment même où celui-ci se mit à sonner. Il prit le combiné avec rapidité :

"Barton."

"Bonjour Monsieur Barton. Winner à l'appareil."

Il faillit faire un commentaire sarcastique mais se reprit, il ne devait pas attaquer sinon il le perdrait. Il prit un ton enjoué et dit :

"Monsieur Winner. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien, je vous remercie. J'imagine que vous attendiez mon appel."

Trowa serra la main qui ne tenait pas le combiné et garda son calme. Il fit varier le ton de sa voix vers la plaisanterie.

"Et bien, en effet, je craignais que vous nous ayez oubliés."

"Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu vous oublier."

Trowa sentit de l'amusement derrière ces paroles et il se renfonça dans son siège. Il ne devait pas entrer dans le jeu de séduction du blond, Heero avait parfaitement raison pour cela. Une relation entre eux ne pourrait être que préjudiciable. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu et demanda d'une voix toute professionnelle :

"Et bien, quelle est votre décision ?"

"Quelle impatience Monsieur Barton. Mais je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps."

Trowa se mordit les lèvres. Rester calme, il devait rester calme.

"J'aimerais que l'on se rencontre rapidement pour signer le contrat."

"Vous ne serez pas déçu par nos services, Monsieur Winner. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour une date."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de demain soir ?"

Trowa ne s'attendait pas à si tôt et il répéta sans s'en rendre vraiment compte :

"Demain soir ?"

"Y'aurait-il un problème ?"

Il cligna des yeux sous la question.

"Pardon ?"

"Je vous demandais si cela vous posait un problème ?"

"Non, aucun problème ! Excusez-moi. Très bien demain. Où et quand ?"

"J'ai l'impression que vous n'aviez pas aimé le cocktail de mon restaurant. Peut-être pourriez-vous choisir."

Trowa fit un sourire.

"On dirait que rien ne vous échappe."

"Cela fait aussi partie de mon travail."

Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas. Il comprenait que Winner devait sans aucun doute être sur ses gardes, mais de là à remarquer un pareil détail ?

"Hé bien, aimez-vous les spécialités françaises ?"

"Cela me convient parfaitement."

"Très bien. Voulez-vous que mon chauffeur vienne vous prendre ou préférez-vous venir par vous-même ?"

"J'accepte avec plaisir que votre chauffeur vienne me prendre."

"Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon directeur que vous avez rencontré à notre déjeuner samedi, et qui s'occupera de votre affaire, ne sera pas là. Par contre son assistant le sera, j'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? Sinon il faudrait attendre samedi."

"Je pense que nous n'avons besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Vous ne croyez pas ?"

Trowa joua avec le fil du téléphone. C'est vrai que la présence de Duo n'était pas réellement nécessaire mais il aurait fait un parfait chaperon. Il hésita, il repensa encore aux paroles de Heero puis prit sa décision.

"En effet. Très bien, dans ce cas mon chauffeur passera vous prendre vers dix neuf heures."

"Très bien. Je suis impatient d'être à demain. Passez une bonne fin journée."

"Bonne fin journée à vous aussi. A demain."

Trowa raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, une bonne chose de faite. Il devait maintenant obtenir des résultats rapidement, afin d'atteindre les espérances de Winner. Il composa le numéro du bureau de Heero puis se reprit, le brun n'était pas présent aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il décida alors, le sourire aux lèvres, de faire venir son assistant, après tout l'homme châtain avait été engagé pour cela, non ? Il devinait que cela ne plairait pas à Heero qu'il ne traite pas directement avec lui mais il voulait s'amuser un peu. Et puis, il pouvait bien taquiner un peu Duo, il ne lui avait pas semblé homme à mal le prendre.

**xoxox**

Duo sentait son cœur battre plus vite. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Barton dans son bureau. Il respira profondément pour essayer de réguler son rythme cardiaque. Après tout, il ne risquait rien.

Il salua la secrétaire particulière du directeur et toqua ensuite à la porte.

"Entrez !"

Le châtain à la longue natte ouvrit la porte, puis la referma derrière lui.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?"

Trowa lui fit signe de venir s'installer en face de lui, observant avec plaisir comment l'autre se comportait. Malgré que ça ne soit pas la première fois qu'il vienne dans ce bureau, Duo le trouvait toujours aussi impressionnant. Plus spacieux que celui de Heero, mais un peu plus froid. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges libres. Trowa joignit ses mains devant lui et fixa Duo en souriant :

"Hé bien, Monsieur Maxwell, cela fait déjà une semaine que vous êtes parmi nous, vous êtes vous familiarisé ?"

Les mains un peu moites, posées sur ses cuisses, Duo répondit :

"Je pense que oui. En tout cas, je me sens relativement à l'aise dans le poste que j'occupe."

"Et avec Heero ?"

Le châtain déglutit. Comment répondre à ce genre de question ? Lui dire qu'il se sentait attiré par le Japonais serait sûrement déplacé…

"Je crois que l'on s'entend assez bien. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on s'accorde bien pour le travail…"

Trowa le regarda avec amusement.

"Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelque chose comme ça. Il ne vous surexploite pas ?"

"C'est vrai que j'ai déjà fait quelques heures supplémentaires, mais ça ne me dérange pas."

Trowa acquiesça. Il décida de commencer à jouer avec le châtain.

"Alors il n'y a aucun problème. Mais je sais d'expérience que Heero peut se montrer…Très entreprenant."

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste haussa un sourcil.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Trowa accentua son sourire.

"Il peut beaucoup insister quand il désire une chose. Ce jour-là, faites attention."

Duo commença à comprendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Barton lui parlait de ça ? Etait-ce un jeu pour lui ? Si oui, lui aussi pouvait jouer.

"Dans ce cas, je crois que je saurais me défendre. Enfin, si j'en ressens le besoin."

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne défense."

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et le châtain aux cheveux courts décrocha.

Pendant que Trowa conversait avec l'appelant, Duo se demanda un instant à quel point Heero Yui pouvait être dangereux. Certes il avait lu beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais personne n'avait rien révélé de sa vie privée ou sa façon de se comporter avec les gens. Mis à part son côté froid, on ne connaissait quasiment rien de lui.

"Je vois oui, mais pas maintenant. Pardon ? Hum…C'est ça."

Trowa se retint pour ne pas envoyer bouler son homme devant Duo.

"Rappelez-moi plus tard."

Il raccrocha un peu brutalement et releva les yeux vers le jeune homme face à lui. Duo avait baissé la tête et semblait réfléchir. Son visage exprimait un sérieux impressionnant. Trowa fronça les sourcils, cela était tout de même étrange que le châtain soit si tendu, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison. A moins que lui-même ne soit la source de cette tension ? Il regarda vers son ordinateur et nota l'heure. Il était trop tôt pour dîner et il voulait parler un peu plus avec lui. Il se leva et montra son bar.

"Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?"

Duo releva la tête un peu surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Trowa avait terminé sa communication.

"Euh… Oui je veux bien."

Trowa s'approcha du coin salon.

"Venez-vous installer ici, ce sera plus confortable."

Le châtain à la longue natte se leva et s'assit sur le canapé que son directeur lui indiqua. Il se demanda comment allait tourner le reste de son entrevue avec lui.

"Vous prendrez quoi ?"

"Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?"

"Tout dépend si vous aimez les boissons fortes ou pas ? J'ai un peu de tout."

Duo fit une grimace en se remémorant le cocktail qu'il avait bu au restaurant de Winner.

"Quelque chose de très léger."

Trowa fit un sourire devant le visage du châtain.

"Très bien."

Il prit l'un de ses cocktails fruités qu'il proposait généralement à ses clientes. Il se servit lui-même un cocktail de sa fabrication et s'installa en face de Duo en posant les verres sur la table basse. Duo se pencha pour prendre son verre. Le contenu était d'une jolie couleur. Un rouge oranger. En trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide, il espéra que Trowa ne lui ait pas fait le même coup que Heero. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étouffer devant le big boss parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce qui était trop fort. Mais dès qu'il but une gorgée, il fit :

"C'est vraiment très bon."

"Merci."

Trowa prit un peu de sa boisson et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il avait décidé de mener une petite enquête sur Duo. Après tout, si Heero était intéressé, il devait d'abord tâter le terrain. Il ne voulait pas que le brun souffre d'une relation dangereuse.

"Où avez-vous grandi ?"

L'homme aux longs cheveux se retint de justesse d'avaler son cocktail de travers. Pourquoi Barton voulait-il savoir ce genre de chose ? Reprenant son calme intérieur, il but encore une gorgée.

"J'ai grandi dans différents orphelinats de New York."

Trowa ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. D'après le CV du jeune homme, celui-ci avait été à l'université de Columbia et en étant orphelin cela n'avait pas dû être facile d'intégrer la prestigieuse école. Il fit tourner le liquide rosé dans le verre sans quitter des yeux le châtain, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Mais lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un couple qui a voulu me donner une chance de vivre comme n'importe quel ado."

Trowa acquiesça. Ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Mais pourtant...

"Je vois, désolé de vous avoir posé une question si personnelle."

Il fit un sourire et ajouta :

"Si vous voulez me poser une question à votre tour ?"

Duo secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est rien. Et je n'ai pas honte de parler de mon enfance."

Il réfléchit un court instant à la question qu'il pourrait poser à l'homme en face de lui.

"Puis-je vous demander depuis quand vous connaissez M. Yui ?"

Trowa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant la question. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une de ce genre. Mais si Duo était intéressé en retour par son directeur, ce n'était pas si inattendu. Mais que devait-il répondre ? Duo Maxwell était un personnage plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Cela doit faire une dizaine d'années. Quand la société a été créée."

Bon pas tout à fait la vérité mais pas un vrai mensonge non plus.

Ce que venait de répondre Trowa coïncidait avec ce que Heero lui avait déjà dit.

"Ca doit être pour cela que vous semblez en parfaite adéquation pour le travail."

Trowa partit d'un petit rire.

"Adéquation... C'est peut-être un mot un peu fort. Mais oui, on marche plutôt bien ensemble. Mais vous m'avez aussi l'air en parfaite adéquation avec lui aussi, et en très peu de temps."

Duo rougit légèrement.

"Vous trouvez ? J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de le suivre."

"Heero a un caractère solitaire et pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde après votre entretien. Alors qu'il n'a rencontré qu'une dizaine de personnes pour le poste."

Trowa se leva quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il ajouta sans se tourner vers Duo.

"Peut-être est-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ?"

"Un coup de foudre ?" Répéta Duo en chuchotant. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'il plaisait à Heero ? C'est vrai qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois cette impression, mais quand même. Heero ne l'aurait certainement pas engagé s'il n'avait pas eu les compétences pour ce job. Il termina d'une traite le reste de son verre. De toute façon, il était là pour accomplir une mission.

Trowa soupira en entendant la voix d'un de ses subordonnés. Il lui avait déjà dit expressément de ne pas l'appeler durant les heures de bureau, mais il semblerait que certains de ses hommes ne savent pas ce que cela signifiait. Il serra le poing de sa main libre et murmura :

"J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison."

Il écouta l'explication puis fixa la tête châtaigne qui dépassait du bord du canapé. Une fois terminé, il raccrocha puis se rapprocha de Duo.

"Je vais être obligé d'écourter notre conversation, monsieur Maxwell. Nous reprendrons un autre jour."

Duo se leva.

"Je vous laisse, pas de problème. Merci pour votre cocktail."

Trowa fit un geste indistinct de la main, déjà perdu dans ses propres pensées et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans rien ajouter. Les émeraudes se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'écran d'ordinateur. Un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé venait de surgir. Un gros problème. Et Heero qui n'était pas là...

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Barton, Duo sortit. Apparemment le coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir ne devait pas être une très bonne nouvelle. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà dix-sept heures passées. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui à une heure normale, puisque Heero n'était pas là. Mais il allait encore essayer un moment de récolter quelques informations qu'il pourrait transmettre à son véritable patron.

Quand il entendit la porte de son bureau se fermer, Trowa sortit de sa rêverie et se rendit compte avec amusement qu'il avait oublié de dire à Duo ce pourquoi il l'avait fait venir. Bah, ainsi il laisserait le soin à Heero de le faire. Il avait pour le moment quelque chose de plus important à régler. Il prit son téléphone cellulaire qu'il savait sécurisé et appela la ligne de son chef.

"C'est moi. Il faut que je vous voie."

"Qu'y a-t-il Trowa ? Tu me sembles bien nerveux."

Il était nerveux ? Vraiment ? Il était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi. Si ce que son homme lui avait dit était vrai, il allait falloir agir avec prudence.

"Je... Je vous parlerai en tête-à-tête. Quand êtes-vous libre ?"

"Très bien. On peut se voir ce soir à l'endroit habituel."

"Je vous remercie. A ce soir alors."

"A ce soir."

Trowa éteignit le portable et soupira. Il allait devoir faire vite et trouver qui était la taupe, très vite. Il sursauta quand l'appareil qu'il allait ranger se mit à vibrer et répondit machinalement :

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?"

"Non pas vraiment."

Il resta silencieux un court instant puis se leva pour aller près de la fenêtre. D'une voix qu'il voulut la plus ferme que possible il demanda :

"Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?"

"Aucun problème. Il était prévu que je t'appelle à mon arrivée. Et toi ? Tu sembles étrange."

Trowa se passa la main sur le visage et fit un sourire. Il était content d'entendre la voix de Heero.

"Ah, non, ce n'est rien. Tiens, Winner a appelé, nous nous voyons vendredi soir pour signer le contrat."

"Hn. Et tu y vas seul ?"

Il agrandit son sourire.

"Oui. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans aide. Et toi comment ça se passe ?"

"Tout devrait être réglé ce soir. Je prendrai l'avion samedi matin. Ne te laisse pas prendre au jeu de séduction de Winner, Trowa."

"Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion il me semble, Heero. Fais attention à ses gardes du corps, ils ne sont pas des débutants. Et..."

Son interphone sonna et la voix de sa secrétaire s'éleva :

"Monsieur Douglas est arrivé, Monsieur Barton."

"Je dois te laisser, j'ai un entretien."

"D'accord. Au fait, tu as déjà prévenu Maxwell pour le contrat ?"

Trowa ne put empêcher un pouffement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Et si je l'ai fait ?"

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle."

"Excuse-moi. Non, je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer."

Il accentua le mot 'plaisir'.

"Je te laisse, rappelle-moi quand tu seras rentré ou s'il y a le moindre problème."

"Bien. A plus tard."

**xoxox**

Trowa regarda sa montre puis fit un petit soupir. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de passer la soirée avec Winner, mais comme le disait si bien Heero, il ne devait surtout pas la prolonger plus que nécessaire, sinon ils finiraient certainement tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel. Or ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder, même si le blond lui plaisait. Il prit son téléphone et appela son chauffeur pour lui demander de préparer la voiture. Ensuite il prit la carte de visite du blond. Son building n'était pas très éloigné du sien mais le restaurant était à vingt minutes. S'il y allait maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps de parler.

Il se leva et prit les documents qu'il avait scrupuleusement préparés en vue de ce jour. Après cette signature, il pourrait respirer et prendre quelques jours ? Il verrait. Il les plaça avec soin dans une mallette, puis enfila sa veste sur son costume dans les teintes grises. Pas trop provocateur, ni trop strict comme du noir, et puis Chang disait que le gris relevait la couleur de ses yeux. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'ascenseur. Il était déjà sept heures moins quart et les bureaux étaient vides. Il sortit du grand bâtiment et pénétra dans une Mercedes noire. Il s'installa confortablement à l'arrière puis pria pour que rien de fâcheux ne vienne entraver cette réussite déjà acquise.

**xoxox**

Face à son miroir, Quatre était en train de nouer sa cravate. Il l'avait choisie de la même couleur que ses yeux, tandis que son costume était anthracite. Pour lui, ces deux teintes avaient une signification particulière. Le foncé pour le côté sérieux, parce qu'évidemment c'était la raison première de ce rendez-vous. Le clair était tout autre. Le clair disait qu'il avait bien l'intention de profiter d'un certain châtain aux yeux émeraude.

La soirée devrait être très intéressante. Si certains avaient des scrupules à mélanger travail et plaisir, ce n'était pas son cas.

Quand il avait eu Trowa au téléphone, et même si celui-ci avait tout fait pour le cacher, il avait ressenti une certaine anxiété à se retrouver seul avec lui. Cela en était presque jouissif.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

"Oui, entrez."

"Monsieur Winner, une voiture vous attend."

"Merci Maria, j'arrive."

Il ajusta le nœud de sa cravate et fit un sourire séducteur à son reflet. Oui cela allait être très intéressant.

**xoxox**

Trowa regarda Quatre pénétrer dans la voiture après que son chauffeur lui eut ouvert.

"Monsieur Winner, comment allez-vous ?"

Il lui tendit la main.

"Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? Pas trop nerveux ?" Demanda le blond un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Trowa leva un sourcil devant le regard amusé de Winner. L'homme semblait se réjouir de sa situation. Apparemment, le blond n'avait pas l'intention de rester sur un plan professionnel. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir repousser à samedi afin d'être au moins avec Heero. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire preuve de tact et pas qu'un peu. Il répondit par un sourire un peu crispé.

"Une fois que nous aurons conclu cette affaire, je pourrai me détendre."

Il se demanda après coup si ces quelques mots ne sonnaient pas comme une invitation. Quatre éclata de rire.

"Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de régler notre affaire."

Ils parlèrent de la manière dont Quatre avait fait l'acquisition de la dernière mine de Gundamium durant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant. Trowa écoutait la voix mélodieuse du blond en souriant légèrement. Winner était un excellent narrateur et il plaçait toujours de bonnes plaisanteries. Ils étaient vraiment différents l'un de l'autre, surtout au niveau caractère. Mais il était vrai que Quatre était le client et pouvait se permettre de sortir du chemin.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le maître d'hôtel s'empressa de les mener à la table qu'il avait réservée. Une isolée sans passage, où ils pourraient être définitivement tranquilles, peut-être un peu trop après réflexion, mais il savait garder son sang froid. Normalement…

La carte des menus leur fut vite présentée.

"Je vous recommande le bourguignon, ils font une sauce excellente."

"D'accord, je m'en remets à vous."

Quatre reposa le menu sur la table, attendant qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Celui-ci apparut aussitôt et Trowa s'en occupa.

"On pourrait peut-être se débarrasser du côté professionnel maintenant, ainsi on pourrait savourer plus librement le repas."

Trowa fixa le blond et acquiesça. Il prit son attaché-case et sortit le contrat qu'il avait déjà proposé à Quatre lors de leur première rencontre.

"Je n'ai rien changé, mais si vous avez des désirs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part."

Quatre prit les documents et jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il avait déjà étudié le projet chez lui et ses avocats avaient donné leur aval. Cependant…

"Juste une chose, j'espère que je continuerai à traiter avec vous directement."

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec surprise. Logiquement c'était à Heero de s'occuper de la suite des événements, pas à lui.

"Hé bien, je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nous revoir très souvent. Mon directeur s'occupera principalement de votre dossier, Monsieur Winner et je vous assure qu'il est capable…"

Le blond reposa les papiers sur la table et posa ses coudes dessus. Il croisa ses doigts à la hauteur de son visage et y appuya son menton.

"Je ne doute pas des capacités de votre directeur. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup apprécié sa présentation. Mais en cas de contact, c'est avec vous que je veux parler."

Trowa hocha de la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment trente-six solutions. Il lui fallait cette affaire, par tous les moyens.

"Très bien, si cela peut vous satisfaire. Je serai votre interlocuteur."

Quatre fit un sourire. Il tendit une main en direction de Trowa et faufila ses doigts derrière la veste grise entrouverte. Il attrapa un stylo dans la poche intérieur, sans lâcher du regard les prunelles vertes qui le fixaient avec un air étonné.

"Alors l'affaire est conclue." Fit-il en signant le contrat.

Trowa s'amusa du geste du blond mais ne dit rien. Quatre était direct avec lui et avait énoncé sans détour ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant Trowa devait faire attention au futur de leur relation. Mais maintenant que le contrat était signé il n'avait plus à s'en faire réellement.

"Bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. On va pouvoir se détendre maintenant."

Quatre prit le verre que le serveur venait de servir.

"Et si nous trinquions à notre nouvelle collaboration ?"

Trowa leva son verre, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire sans trop se montrer enthousiaste. Il ne voulait pas inviter le blond à se rapprocher de lui.

"A la réussite."

Les verres tintèrent et les deux hommes burent une gorgée.

"Et si nous faisions plus ample connaissance M. Barton. D'où venez-vous ?"

Trowa faillit recracher dans son verre à la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre entre directement dans un sujet aussi…dangereux. Il parvint à avaler le liquide brûlant et leva ses yeux vers les turquoises plus qu'amusées.

"Et bien, on peut dire que vous n'hésitez pas."

Quatre émit un petit rire.

"Cela vous dérange ? Après tout, je suis sûr que vous avez plein d'informations à mon sujet."

Trowa se permit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile d'avoir des données sur Quatre Winner, le célibataire le plus riche du monde. Il n'était pas rare de voir un magazine avec lui en couverture. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité d'en lire un. Ses informations étaient d'ordre strictement professionnel. Il ignorait donc beaucoup de choses de lui. Il hésita un instant, mais il pouvait se détendre et il en avait besoin. Il se resservit un verre de blanc et dit d'un ton presque amusé.

"Pas tant que cela. Je ne lis pas les mêmes magazines que mes secrétaires."

"Vous n'êtes donc pas curieux de savoir avec qui vous aller travailler ?"

Trowa leva un sourcil. Quatre pensait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas renseigné ?

"Je sais suffisamment de choses sur vous, Monsieur Winner. Mais je ne pense pas que savoir où vous êtes né me sera…utile."

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas une question d'utilité M. Barton. Juste un moyen de se connaître."

Trowa regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur un parc. Les gens allaient et venaient, vivant leur vie sans tracas pour la plupart, sous la pression pour certains, mais heureuse pour beaucoup. Se connaître ? Y'avait-il une raison pour cela ? Tout le monde avait un but de connaître l'autre. Une tentative de rapprochement qu'il ne désirait pas commencer, pas avec son passé, pas avec son présent actuel.

Il replaça ses émeraudes sur Quatre. Il ne pouvait pas se confier. Il devait étouffer la relation avant qu'elle ne commence. Reprenant un visage sérieux, il dit clairement :

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir froissé Monsieur Winner, mais je pense que nos relations devraient rester strictement professionnelles."

Quatre fit une petite mine boudeuse.

"Vraiment ?"

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

"Mais j'imagine que même si vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné sur ma vie privée, vous savez sûrement que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner."

Trowa allait répliquer mais deux serveurs apparurent et commencèrent à poser les plats sur leur table. Il regarda le blond et baissa les yeux devant ses turquoises insistantes. Oui, dans d'autres conditions, il aurait accepté avec facilité leur demande, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, qui ne connaissait pas sa vraie vie. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales de son célibat. Il ne voulait entraîner personne dans ce monde. Des aventures oui, une relation sérieuse non. Mais une aventure avec Winner n'était pas envisageable, non. Pas avec un contrat de cette taille à la clef.

Quatre jeta un œil à son voisin. Celui-ci était en grande contemplation devant son assiette. Trowa allait se révéler être un défi de taille. Il murmura :

"Et j'aime les défis."

Trowa discerna le murmure mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris. Il planta sa fourchette dans l'une des carottes et dégusta le goût mélangé avec le vin rouge. Il releva tout de même ses yeux vers le visage en face de lui. Les turquoises le fixaient toujours avec une légère insistance. Ce serait si facile de s'y noyer. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne devait pas baisser les armes et laisser le blond obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais Heero avait raison si quelque chose allait de travers, cela mettrait leur collaboration en déroute. Il poussa un petit soupir et piqua dans une tranche de bœuf. L'homme d'affaire finit par détourner son regard, afin de laisser un peu de répit au châtain. Il but une gorgée de son vin.

"C'est vraiment très bon."

"C'est l'un des meilleurs restaurants français que je connaisse. Ils reproduisent très bien les goûts."

Quatre hocha de la tête. Il reposa ses turquoises sur Trowa qui ne le regardait plus.

"Est-ce que je vous mets mal à l'aise M. Barton ?"

Trowa hésita. Il décida de jouer cartes sur table avec le blond. Après tout, ils étaient des adultes, non ?

"Ce n'est pas cela."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Il baissa ses yeux verts et dit d'un ton très bas :

"Je vous trouve très attirant Monsieur Winner, mais…"

Quatre se pencha un peu en direction de Trowa pour l'entendre.

"Mais ?"

Le châtain répondit toujours dans un chuchotement :

"Mais on ne doit pas mélanger le professionnel et le personnel."

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que si je n'avais pas signé ce contrat, personnel il y aurait eu ?"

Quatre plaça sa main sur celle de Trowa qui reposait à côté de son assiette. Trowa se permit un petit sourire, mais il ne releva pas les yeux, ni ne bougea sa main.

"S'il n'y avait pas eu ce contrat, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré."

"Oui c'est vrai… Vous savez Trowa, je ne suis pas du genre à me formaliser sur le mélange boulot/plaisir. Et si quelqu'un me plaît, je le fais savoir."

Le blond avait volontairement appelé Trowa par son prénom pour le faire réagir. Trowa garda son sérieux et enleva sa main qu'il posa sur sa cuisse. Il commençait à fatiguer de cet échange. Et il sentait qu'il allait perdre son calme. Ce qui, il le devinait, ne serait pas une bonne chose.

"Je ne suis pas comme vous. Vous n'avez rien à perdre mais ce n'est pas mon cas."

Le blond s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras devant lui.

"En fait, vous avez peur que je puisse vous retirer le contrat si cela devait mal se passer ? C'est ça ?"

"Exactement, et je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour en rester à des rapports… Professionnels."

Les émeraudes défièrent les turquoises de le contredire.

_Ah enfin un peu de combativité._ Pensa-t-il.

"Et si je vous disais que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, ce contrat ne sera jamais menacé ? Je n'ai qu'une parole."

Trowa continua à sourire. Il commençait enfin à s'amuser, son esprit pragmatique reprenant le contrôle.

"Monsieur Winner, nous sommes des hommes d'affaires tous les deux et nous savons qu'une parole n'est pas suffisante."

"Vous avez raison. Et comment pourrais-je vous prouver ma bonne foi ?"

Quatre n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau. Plus Trowa essayait de trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cet échange, plus Quatre s'amusait.

"Je ne sais pas. Vous avez une idée ?"

Le blond agrandit son sourire.

"Et si nous passions un autre contrat ?"

Trowa le fixa avec surprise.

"Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"Bien sûr. Et d'ailleurs on va le faire tout de suite."

Il prit sa serviette de table et le stylo de Trowa qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui. Il commença à écrire sous les yeux toujours arrondis du châtain. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, commençant à trouver que la plaisanterie allait peut-être un peu trop loin. Et d'ailleurs que pouvait bien lui trouver Winner de si attirant ?

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi allez-vous jusque là pour m'avoir ?"

Quatre s'arrêta d'écrire pour fixer le châtain avec sérieux.

"Je vous l'ai dit : vous me plaisez. Vous êtes attirant et vous avez du caractère. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne cède pas au moindre claquement de doigt."

Trowa le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Winner devait avoir tout le monde à ses pieds et il était dans le même cas maintenant qu'il était directeur de la Nataku. Les regards changeaient rapidement et des hommes qui le traitaient d'incapable auparavant, se prosternaient devant lui aujourd'hui. Mais quand même, une relation avec le blond ? Etait-ce envisageable ? Il pensa au regard sombre de Chang et croisa les turquoises. Il décida de tenter le coup, advienne que pourra.

"Que disent les clauses ?"

**A suivre…**

**Nous avions indiqué dans le chapitre précédent que nous allions faire quelques modifications pour des raisons de chronologie. Donc une nouvelle version des 4 premiers chapitres a été postée. Mais rassurez-vous, pas besoin de relire (sauf si c'est pour vous faire plaisir lol), car l'histoire n'a pas été modifiée.**

**A bientôt ! Promis, on mettra moins de temps ;-)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero, Duo, Quatre  
Isa : Trowa


	6. Blessures

**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Trop nombreux pour les citer lol Que de mystère XD Mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, on y trouvera du 2x1 (à moins que ça ne devienne du 1x2… on sait jamais… certains uke cachent bien leur jeu lool)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver)

Merci à **Mithy, Kyu, Nolwe II, Angel Soya, Catirella, Florinoir et Aki no sama **pour vos reviews !

¤kof kof¤ Non non ça ne fait pas une éternité que nous n'avons rien posté ¤kof kof¤  
Après une longue absence, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre !

Petit résumé du chapitre précédent :  
Heero est parti en mission.  
Quatre a signé le contrat avec la Nataku, mais ne veut avoir affaire qu'avec Trowa. Et pas que professionnellement…

Bonne lecture !

**Qui es-tu vraiment ?**

**Chapitre 6  
Blessures**

Trowa secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Une migraine l'avait assailli au levé et depuis elle allait et venait dans son crâne. Il aurait certainement dû rester couché ce matin, mais il devait déjeuner avec Chang et appeler son patron pour se décommander n'était pas vraiment envisageable. L'autre le prendrait mal et se mettrait en colère et Trowa devrait encore prouver sa loyauté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette situation l'exténuait par moment mais il n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour y remédier.

Il avala son deuxième cachet de la matinée puis regarda sa montre. Il n'avait plus que trente minutes pour rejoindre le Chinois. Il poussa un petit soupir puis décrocha son téléphone pour appeler l'un des chauffeurs de Chang. Il ne se sentait pas de conduire lui-même. Une fois l'appel effectué il patienta en repensant au dîner de la veille. Il avait déjà un nouveau rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le blond et quoiqu'il se dise, il attendait avec impatience ce moment.

Hier soir, ils s'étaient quittés simplement sur une poignée de main. Les turquoises avaient brillé d'une lueur plus vive mais Quatre n'avait pas insisté, satisfait qu'ils aient pu arranger une rencontre le mercredi suivant. Il fit un sourire, il allait bien s'amuser avec l'homme d'affaire. La sonnerie retentit et il attrapa une veste. Il se demandait lequel des deux feraient plier l'autre, la suite allait devenir intéressante.

Il sortit de chez lui et pénétra dans la longue Mercedes que son chef affectionnait particulièrement. Il fut surpris de ne pas le trouver là, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la voiture s'engager sur l'autoroute. A ce moment, le chauffeur s'adressa à lui, répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

"Monsieur Chang souhaite vous rencontrer dans l'un des restaurants de la côte."

Trowa acquiesça puis se laissa aller contre le siège confortable. Son cellulaire se mit alors à sonner.

"Barton."

"C'est Heero."

"Oh, une minute."

Trowa appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de relever une vitre afin de ne pas être entendu par le chauffeur.

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Fatigué, mais ça va..."

Le châtain leva un sourcil au ton employé. Il avait senti un peu d'hésitation.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Il avait l'impression que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose, mais s'il ne voulait pas lui en parler cela ne devait pas être aussi important. Enfin il l'espérait.

"Hn... Ninmu kanryiou."

"Parfait, quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?"

"Lundi au boulot. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Winner ?"

Donc il lui cachait bien quelque chose. Habituellement après un retour de mission, Heero voulait toujours se débarrasser de son rapport le plus vite possible.

"Très bien, il a signé sans quasiment aucune condition."

"Quasiment ?"

"Il veut que je sois son seul interlocuteur."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et j'imagine que si tu disais non, il ne signait pas."

Trowa fit un petit rire en repensant à la scène.

"C'est ça."

"Et autrement ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?"

Trowa fixa la mer qui était apparue sur sa droite. Il posa la tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre, la fraîcheur du verre lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux en souriant. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Heero et s'y tiendrait. Après tout, le brun allait sûrement être occupé maintenant, occupé avec un grand châtain aux yeux violets et ils allaient passer moins de temps ensemble.

"Il a été très pressant mais à part cela, non rien de spécial."

"Très pressant tu dis ? Ca veut dire que tu as eu droit à des avances que tu as bien sûr refusées ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Il est vraiment très direct. Je me suis bien amusé."

"Hn… Bon je te laisse, je dois monter dans l'avion. A lundi."

"Très bien. Repose-toi bien."

Il accentua sur la phrase, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas puis arrêta son portable. La voiture quittait l'autoroute, ils allaient sans doute bientôt arriver.

**xoxox**

_"Mesdames, Messieurs, merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures…"_

Tout en regardant par le hublot, Heero attacha sa ceinture et la régla. Il était fatigué. La mission ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien que prévu. Certes Trowa l'avait prévenu, mais l'un des gardes du corps s'était montré beaucoup plus redoutable qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser. Si le brun s'en était sorti avec quelques blessures, ce n'était pas le cas du malabar. Mais la mission avait été accomplie, c'était le plus important.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser un peu dans son siège. Il devait sûrement avoir de beaux bleus en plus des courbatures.

Il se remit à penser au coup de téléphone qu'il avait eu juste avant d'embarquer. Même s'il n'avait pas parlé à Trowa du léger 'problème' qu'il avait eu, son ami avait sûrement deviné que quelque chose avait cloché. Comme lui devinait que quelque chose se tramait entre Winner et Trowa.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque l'avion décolla enfin. Deux heures de retard. Il n'allait pas arriver avant au moins quinze heures… Sans compter le temps de rentrer chez lui…

Dans un soupir, il fit basculer son siège. La classe business était vraiment agréable. Un siège confortable qui lui permettait d'être presque allongé. Il allait profiter des quelques heures de voyages pour dormir.

**xoxox**

"Passeport s'il vous plait."

Heero tendit sa pièce d'identité en soupirant. Le voyage en lui-même n'était pas le plus long pour lui, mais le temps perdu dans l'aéroport... Entre la douane, les portiques et les bagages, il perdait presque une heure.

"Vous avez quelque chose à déclarer ?"

"Non."

Comme s'il allait se ramener avec ses armes et les déclarer… Non il se fournissait sur place grâce à ses nombreux contacts. Une fois enfin sortit de l'aéroport, il trouva une voiture qui l'attendait. Trowa prenait toujours soin à ce qu'un chauffeur le ramène chez lui. Dans tout au plus une heure et demi, il pourrait se relaxer sous une bonne douche… Ou peut-être même un bain.

Malheureusement, la circulation ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Après plus d'une heure de trajet, voilà qu'ils étaient bloqués au centre ville… Si l'avion n'avait pas eu de retard, il ne serait pas tombé aux heures de pointes…

Alors que la voiture n'avait pas bougé depuis quinze minutes, Heero s'adressa au chauffeur :

"Je vais prendre le métro. Je vous laisse vous occuper de mes bagages."

"Bien monsieur."

Et il sortit du véhicule pour se diriger vers la bouche de métro qui était de l'autre côté de la route.

**xoxox**

Duo avala son dernier morceau de croissant puis s'étira tel un chat. Il avait fait une bonne grasse matinée et un bon petit déjeuné et maintenant il se préparait à passer la journée avec Hilde. Il avait invité la jeune femme à déjeuner et espérait ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur les activités de la Nataku. Mais il devait rester prudent et ne pas aller trop loin dans ses interrogations. Vu que Hilde semblait sous son charme ce ne serait certainement pas trop difficile de la faire parler sans en avoir l'air.

Il se fixa dans le miroir et remit une mèche en place. Il fit un sourire à son reflet. Il portait un pantalon en toile blanc et une chemise légère à manche courte dans les tons sable, une paire de tennis et de lunettes de soleil, il était plutôt classe sans trop être voyant, ce qu'il voulait. Il attrapa une veste avant de sortir de son appartement. Il avait trouvé un meublé confortable et abordable en faubourgs de la ville. Il devait prendre le métro pour se rendre en centre ville et à son travail mais cela ne le gênait pas.

Il passa une excellente journée avec la jeune femme. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant de spécialités italiennes puis firent du shopping une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans un petit café et discutaient de chose et d'autre. Duo n'était pas parvenu à obtenir de renseignements importants mais il ne désespérait pas. Hilde finirait bien par lui apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant, il patienterait.

"Oh, il est déjà cinq heures, il va falloir que j'y aille ! Ma sœur sera en colère si je suis en retard !"

Duo acquiesça et se leva pour payer.

"C'est pour moi."

Hilde rougit légèrement et le remercia d'un sourire.

"Je suis désolée de devoir te quitter ainsi."

"Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. On recommencera un autre jour."

Ils sortirent puis Hilde l'embrassa sur la joue rapidement avant de partir en courant. Duo sourit au dos de la brune puis reprit le chemin vers le métro. Il rentrerait chez lui tranquillement et se reposerait.

**xoxox**

"Heero ?"

Le Japonais se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

"Duo ?"

Duo fit un sourire. Il était ravi de cette coïncidence. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Heero l'intrigua, celui-ci se tenait de façon étrange, comme s'il était blessé. Il s'approcha de lui et demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

"Heero ? Tout va bien ?"

Si Heero disait simplement que ce n'était rien, Duo ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse quelconque crédible.

"Mauvaise chute hier. Mais ça va. Juste quelques hématomes."

Une chute ? Oui, c'était plausible. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en doutait. Comme le fait que Heero soit parti voir un client…Tout d'un coup, son cœur manqua un battement. Et si son chef était relié à l'assassinat de Koyalt ? Ce matin, juste avant de partir, il avait reçu une information par mail comme quoi l'homme avait été retrouvé étranglé dans sa salle de bain et que ses trois gardes du corps étaient également morts. Et Koyalt avait eu des problèmes dernièrement avec une personnalité du Milieu. Il déglutit. Et si Heero était l'assassin ? Il tenta de se reprendre et fit un sourire.

"Oh, ça n'a pas dû être évident dans l'avion."

Le brun haussa légèrement un sourcil. Il lui avait semblé que l'expression de Duo avait changé l'espace d'un instant. A moins que ça ne soit la fatigue. Il respira profondément, ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée, car ses côtes lui tirèrent. Il plaça une main sur ces dernières.

"Disons que la classe affaire à ses avantages."

Duo posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? Ca m'a l'air plus important que quelques bleus."

Heero fit une petite grimace quand la main du châtain se posa sur son épaule. Il était peut-être plus blessé que prévu. Mais il avait vu pire.

"Non, je raffole pas des médecins." Répondit-il avec un mini sourire.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Devait-il l'aider ? Serait-il suspect de lui proposer de l'aide ? Ses blessures étaient peut-être révélatrices ? Il remarqua alors une tache foncée sur la veste bleue marine de son directeur et attrapa la main de celui-ci :

"Hé ! Mais tu saignes !"

Heero regarda sa main que Duo tenait toujours. Une de ses blessures avait dû se rouvrir. Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche que son assistant saisit pour l'appliquer lui-même sur la plaie.

"Je n'habite qu'à trois stations de métro. Je vais te soigner. Tu dois pas rester comme ça !"

Il nettoya tant bien que mal la plaie puis attacha bien serré le mouchoir.

L'Asiatique allait répondre quand un métro passa à vive allure à côté d'eux. L'air souleva quelques mèches châtaigne de Duo qui s'étaient défaites de sa natte. Les mèches voltigèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le métro disparaisse dans le tunnel.

"Je peux me soigner moi-même."

Duo le fixa un instant puis prit le bras du brun et appuya sans ménagement sur la blessure. Une grimace déforma les traits de son directeur et Duo dit d'un ton plus direct :

"Vraiment ? C'est évident. C'est très facile de se soigner avec un poignet dans cet état. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter et te laisser faire bien gentiment, d'accord ?"

Ce faisant Duo prit cette fois le bras de Heero et le fit monter dans un métro qui venait de s'arrêter. Duo sentit que peut-être il était allé un peu trop loin. Il n'était pas l'ami de Heero, mais son assistant et se montrer aussi familier avec lui allait sans doute le mettre dans une mauvaise situation. Mais il était vraiment inquiet pour le brun.

Sans que Heero puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, le métro démarra. Il regarda Duo qui avait maintenant un air gêné sur son visage. Lui qui aimait les gens déterminés, il était servi. Mais il se serait bien passé que son assistant appuie sur sa blessure… Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Duo pour que lui seul entende.

"Quand tu as une idée en tête, difficile de te résister."

Duo sentit ses joues rougir. Le fait de sentir le souffle chaud de Heero contre sa joue le rendait légèrement nerveux. Cette sensation qu'il sentait se réveiller en lui, un désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il se recula du brun et tourna la tête pour le fixer.

"Pardon, j'ai agi impulsivement. Surtout que tu habites peut-être dans le coin."

Heero fit un sourire.

"C'est vrai que tu es impulsif, mais ce trait de caractère te va bien."

Duo baissa les yeux et murmura :

"Je suis désolé."

Il regarda ailleurs que vers Heero et vérifia où ils se trouvaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus il manque son arrêt, Heero se mettrait en colère.

Le brun cligna des yeux. Pourquoi Duo s'excusait ? C'était pas une sorte de compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ? Apparemment il était pas doué pour ce genre de chose…

Duo resta silencieux. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec son chef. Si Heero était réellement l'assassin alors il se trouvait dans une position plus que dangereuse. Il savait Trowa impliqué dans des affaires du Milieu, de même que le grand chef de la Nataku qui restait dans l'ombre, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Heero puisse aussi être de la partie. Comment devait-il dealer avec cette nouvelle donnée ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et vit sa tête contre la vitre du métro. Ses saphirs fixaient un point au loin et il se tenait la main sur le côté. Il devait avoir plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de patienter dans la voiture, pensa Heero. Les secousses du métro n'arrangeaient pas vraiment ses blessures. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui avait permis de croiser Duo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait bien sa présence. Même si sa vie ne manquait pas de piment, le châtain lui apportait un plus. Un peu de fraîcheur. Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes, on ne savait jamais.

Que devait-il faire ? Continuer à se rapprocher de lui ? Exploiter cette attirance afin de parvenir à ses fins ? Mais ce désir qu'il sentait monter en lui était vrai, ce n'était pas un subterfuge dû à sa position. Il se sentait attirer par Heero Yui. Il fit un pas en direction du brun puis stoppa. Non ! S'ils se rapprochaient de trop et que la situation devenait extrême, il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il devait en rester à des relations employé/employeur.

"Duo ? Ce n'est pas ta station ?"

Demanda Heero alors que le métro s'était arrêté pour la troisième fois. Duo fixa la plaque de la station, la familiarité de ce nom le réveilla de ses pensées. Il fit un mouvement positif de la tête avant de se mettre à courir en attrapant Heero par la manche pour le faire sortir. A peine furent-ils dehors, que le métro refermait ses portes. Heero suivit Duo parmi la foule, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire bousculer.

"Désolé, je réfléchissais. J'espère que tu t'es pas fait mal ?"

Le Japonais secoua la tête.

"Non, mais je serais content quand je pourrais m'asseoir un peu."

"Mon appartement se trouve à deux minutes !"

Duo se mit en marche. Ils sortirent de la station et le châtain guida Heero le long des longues avenues bordées de maisons. Son lotissement était plutôt bien côté et il aimait la tranquillité des faubourgs. Ils parvinrent finalement devant son immeuble et il se tourna vers le brun.

"C'est ici."

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, Heero demanda :

"Ca fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?"

Duo secoua la tête et fit un petit rire.

"Ca fait déjà cinq ans. C'était un cadeau de mes parents lorsque j'ai décroché mon premier job !"

Duo entra dans l'ascenseur suivi de Heero. Il appuya sur le bouton sept. Il venait de lui mentir délibérément. Ce n'était pas cet appartement que lui avait offert ses parents, mais cela ferait trop suspicieux s'il disait à Heero qu'il avait pu s'offrir un tel endroit par lui-même. Et puis, il ne voyait aucune raison au brun de douter de sa parole, il ne risquait rien avec ce petit mensonge.

Heero eut un petit sourire intérieur quand il pensait à son propre appartement. Au début, il partageait un logement avec Trowa. C'était de là que datait leur 'relation'. Puis pour récompenser leur travail, Wu Fei leur avait offert un appartement à chacun. Mais il se doutait que si Chang le lui avait aussi proposé, c'était certainement pour faire plaisir à Trowa. De toute façon, il avait refusé. Plutôt mourir que d'accepter quelque chose de cet homme qu'il haïssait profondément. Alors il avait économisé chaque sous que son travail lui rapportait pour pouvoir acheter celui qu'il désirait. Chang l'avait trouvé ridicule, car l'appartement qu'il voulait lui offrir était beaucoup plus somptueux. Mais le brun s'en fichait. Il n'était pas attaché aux choses luxueuses.

Une fois l'élévateur à l'étage désiré, Duo se sentit encore plus nerveux que dans le métro. Il allait se retrouver seul avec Heero chez lui. Il devait rester calme, ne pas paniquer, ne pas se laisser à trop de confidence non plus. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le brun, son cœur battant tout de même plus rapidement.

Heero entra et attendit que Duo referme la porte. Le châtain le conduisit au salon où il indiqua au Japonais le canapé pour qu'il puisse enfin s'asseoir.

"Reste-là, je vais chercher ma trousse de secours !"

Il courut vers sa salle de bain et attrapa un petit sac dans lequel il gardait des bandages, aspirines et autres médicaments d'urgence. Il y ajouta un tube de pommade anesthésiante et retourna dans le salon.

Tandis que Duo s'était absenté, Heero enleva avec précaution sa veste. Puis il passa en mode observation, comme il le faisait toujours dans un endroit inconnu. La décoration était simple, mais très chaleureuse. Cet appartement était aussi chaleureux que l'était son propriétaire. Celui-ci revint rapidement, tout sourire.

"Voilà voilà !"

Duo s'approcha de Heero et se pencha vers lui pour l'examiner. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et attrapa le bras blessé, il retroussa la chemise imprégnée de sang. Il ôta le mouchoir qui entourait le poignet et regarda la blessure avec attention. Celle-ci semblait déjà dater, mais Heero avait dû se la rouvrir en frottant la peau contre quelque chose. La blessure ne saignait plus, mais il était plus prudent de la désinfecter. Ce que Duo fit avec application. Heero observa son assistant pendant que celui-ci le soignait. Il avait un air sérieux et concentré. Une fois la blessure nettoyée, il banda soigneusement le poignet.

"Voilà, ça devrait le faire. Bon maintenant je devrais peut-être regarder tes côtes. Enlève ta chemise."

Duo rangea le bandage et l'alcool et attrapa la pommade anesthésiante. Heero acquiesça et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure que la chemise s'ouvrait, des hématomes commençaient à apparaître çà et là. C'était pas très beau à voir. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux devant le torse qui s'offrait devant lui. Malgré lui il murmura :

"Une chute ?"

Au vu des bleus sur le corps de son directeur, il était maintenant certain que Heero n'était pas un simple manager pour la Nataku. De par son expérience, il pouvait reconnaître les blessures occasionnées par des coups de poings et il en avait vu un certain nombre maintenant. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Le brun ne préféra pas relever la phrase de Duo. Il se verrait mal lui expliquer les vraies raisons de ses blessures. Alors que le châtain commença à étaler la crème, Heero se mit à grimacer. C'était douloureux. Duo sentit les muscles du brun se contracter. Avec de tels bleus, ce n'était pas étonnant que l'autre souffre. Il continua puis murmura d'un ton neutre :

"Tourne-toi, je vais faire ton dos maintenant."

Heero s'exécuta et se tourna. Il n'avait pas de blessure dans le dos, mais par contre il était courbaturé. Ce gel lui ferait sûrement du bien.

Le dos de Heero ne portait aucun coup contrairement à son torse. Il appliqua tout de même la pommade en sentant le brun se détendre. Il passa les doigts sur la colonne vertébrale puis étala la crème lentement, caressant chaque parcelle, perdu dans sa contemplation. Il chuchota quand sa main se posa sur le bas du dos de son directeur.

"Si musclé."

Cette main qui lui massait doucement le dos, lui faisait vraiment du bien. C'était agréable. Il faudrait qu'il pense à retourner chez son masseur. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il crut entendre Duo prononcer quelque chose, mais n'avait pas compris, alors il tourna légèrement la tête.

"Tu as dit quelque chose Duo ?"

Ses améthystes rencontrèrent les saphirs de Heero et Duo revint dans la réalité. Il rougit et se releva vivement. Il hésita un instant puis se lança :

"Et bien, je trouve que tu as un corps…"

Duo se rendit compte de son audace puis se détourna complètement. Il s'accroupit pour ranger les accessoires qu'il avait utilisés tout en disant :

"Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant, cette crème est efficace."

Heero sourit. Encore ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir souvent le sourire aux lèvres en présence du jeune homme.

"Merci de m'avoir soigné."

Le brun prit sa chemise et se leva à son tour du canapé. Il allait remettre son vêtement quand Duo le stoppa.

"Attends, je vais t'en prêter une à moi. Au moins elle ne sera pas entachée de sang."

Il sortit du salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa penderie et regarda les différents vêtements. Heero était un tout petit peu plus petit que lui, donc n'importe laquelle de ses chemises devraient suffire. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna aussitôt.

Le Japonais regarda encore une fois son assistant partir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit le même chemin que lui. Il resta un instant à l'entrée de la chambre puis fit quelques pas. Duo se retourna vivement.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

Duo recula d'un pas. Quelque chose dans les yeux face à lui avait changé. Un regard plus fixe, plus transperçant.

"Oh, c'est rien. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Tu peux utiliser cette chemise."

Il lui tendit le vêtement et attendit. Heero le remercia en prenant la chemise, puis l'enfila tant bien que mal. Une fois mise, il voulut la fermer, mais n'y parvint pas.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'aides. Ma main est engourdie…"

Duo hocha de la tête en silence et s'approcha du brun. Sans quitter les saphirs un instant, il leva ses mains vers le premier bouton du bas. Son cœur battait la chamade. Un sourire s'était installé sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, le rendant incroyablement…Séduisant. Il secoua la tête puis baissa les yeux et continua à boutonner le reste un peu plus vite.

Heero fixa les mains de Duo qui s'affairaient sur les boutons. Elles étaient fines et agiles, en plus d'être douces. Il avait envie que ces mains le touchent, le caressent… Il se sentait attiré par cet homme… Quand Duo arriva en haut, laissant les deux derniers boutons ouverts, ce dernier releva les yeux. Des améthystes rencontrèrent des cobalts. Les regards restèrent accrochés, tandis que les mains du châtain étaient toujours sur la chemise.

Le silence fut brisé par une sonnerie. Heero grommela et sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon.

"Yui… Ah oui, désolé, vous n'avez qu'à les garder. Je les récupérai lundi… Oui… Merci, au revoir."

Le brun raccrocha en soupirant.

La sonnerie lui remit les idées en place et Duo ôta ses doigts de la chemise blanche. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait semblé comme envoûté par le regard bleu. Il passa près de Heero toujours au téléphone et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

Heero regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva pas trace de Duo. Il fixa un instant son téléphone puis le rangea dans sa poche. Que s'était-il passé juste avant que son portable ne sonne ? C'était étrange… C'était hypnotisant…

Il sortit de la chambre en appelant Duo. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il était à la cuisine. Alors le brun se dirigea au salon. La cuisine était en partie ouverte sur cette pièce. Il y avait un bar qui séparait les deux pièces et une porte battante. Il s'accouda au bar, regardant son assistant qui rangeait de la vaisselle dans un placard.

"C'était mon chauffeur. Il en avait marre d'attendre en bas de chez moi…"

"Vraiment ?"

L'air de rien, Duo sortit deux verres et les posa sur la table du bar. Il devait reprendre la situation en main, ne pas se laisser emporter par ce regard si envoûtant.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu as peut-être envie de profiter de ton week-end." Fit Heero. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de partir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer.

Duo secoua la tête vivement et baissa les yeux.

"Non, je n'ai rien prévu de particulier. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là…"

Il rajouta très bas :

"Au contraire…"

Ah, mais que faisait-il ?! Il se mettait en danger en voulant que le brun reste plus longtemps ! Ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il parte et qu'il fasse un rapport sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Mais ce regard parfois si glacial lui faisait de l'effet, un effet si surprenant qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

"Alors je veux bien un peu d'eau s'il te plait."

Duo resta la bouche ouverte. Puis devant l'amusement qui éclaira les cobalts, il se tourna vers le frigidaire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande de l'eau.

"Très bien ! De l'eau !"

Il prit la bouteille et en versa rapidement dans les deux verres.

"Voilà, voilà."

Il reposa sa main sur la table et leva rapidement les yeux vers Heero quand il sentit la sienne se poser sur sa paume.

Duo était bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à Heero. Il aurait pu lui poser la question sans toucher sa main, mais il en avait eu l'irrésistible envie.

"Pourquoi tu sembles si nerveux Duo ?"

"Je…Nerveux ? Mais non, pas du tout."

Duo enleva sa main et fit un petit rire. Heero s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets, ses côtes lui tiraient. Il but une gorgée de son verre.

"C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes…"

Duo avala de l'eau pour se donner une contenance. Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir avec Heero. Pourquoi lui avait-il touché la main ? Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon amusée ? Son cœur recommença à battre anormalement vite. Il décida de lancer une conversation un peu plus dans le sujet de leur partenariat.

"Alors comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Je veux dire, mis à part ta chute…"

"Barbant… C'est bien le genre de voyage dont je me passerais…"

Mis à part le 'barbant', c'était la vérité. Il se serait bien passé de se retrouver dans cet état.

"Oh en parlant de boulot, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le contrat a été signé avec Winner."

Duo leva des yeux intéressés.

"Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !"

"Et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Tu as vraiment fait du très bon travail."

Heero reposa son verre et fixa Duo.

"Je savais qu'en t'engageant je ne faisais pas une erreur."

"Merci, je continuerai à faire de mon mieux."

Grâce à ce contrat il était certain de pouvoir continuer à évoluer dans la société, ce qui était une excellente chose pour la suite de sa mission. Mais il ne devait pas vouloir avancer trop vite ou il ferait des erreurs. Et aucunes erreurs n'étaient possibles dans sa situation.

"J'en doute p-"

Le brun s'interrompit et se plia légèrement en deux en se tenant à nouveau le côté. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre appui aussi fort sur le bar…

"Ouah !"

Duo fit rapidement le tour du bar pour se pencher vers Heero. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun puis fit pivoter le siège et s'écria :

"Ca va ?!"

Heero rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous la pointe de douleur, quand il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Il releva la tête et plongea dans un regard violet inquiet.

"Heero ? Ce sont tes côtes ? Peut-être devrais-tu voir un médecin."

Le Japonais se redressa un peu sur son tabouret.

"Non pas besoin. Ca passera. T'inquiète pas."

Ce regard qui ne lâchait pas le sien. Il se sentait attiré. Et si ? Et s'il essayait ? Juste pour voir.

Duo sentit un changement dans les cobalts, une lueur qu'il y voyait briller pour la première fois ; un éclat fort, empli de désir. De désir ? Hein ? Mais que faisait-il ?

Heero leva une main et attrapa le col de la chemise de Duo. Il tira un peu dessus, obligeant son propriétaire à se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Duo se sentit tirer vers le bas et il vit le visage de Heero s'approcher dangereusement du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres. N'écoutant pas sa conscience lui disant de se reculer rapidement, il ferma les yeux.

Le brun fit un sourire quand il vit les yeux de Duo se fermer. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se priver... Il parcourut la dernière partie du chemin qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son assistant. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais là il s'en fichait. Il en avait juste envie. Envie d'y goûter…

C'était doux, presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur ses reins et un corps se coller au sien. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent l'espace d'un instant puis cette fois tout fut différent.

Le châtain ne réagissant pas, Heero en profita pour poser une main sur les reins du jeune homme et se leva pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Le brun reposa sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis, avec l'envie d'approfondir ce baiser.

Heero ne se contenta pas de poser les lèvres cette fois-ci. Duo sentit la langue de son directeur demander l'accès à sa bouche et cette fois il revint dans la réalité. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Avec son chef ! Avec un homme de plus ! Devenait-il fou ?

Heero se sentit repousser par deux mains sur son torse. Apparemment Duo avait fait attention de ne pas toucher ses côtes douloureuses. Le regard du garçon à la natte était un peu confus, alors il n'insista pas, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Les mains du brun se trouvaient toujours dans son dos. Duo ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était expérimenté avec les femmes et savait comment réagir dans ce cas, mais là ? S'il repoussait son chef, cela n'allait-il pas lui poser des problèmes ? Il ne pensait pas que Heero était ce genre d'homme, d'ailleurs il ne faisait plus rien. Il osa finalement lever les yeux vers les cobalts. Ceux-ci le fixaient avec interrogation. La chaleur créée par les doigts de Heero se propageait dans son dos.

Devant le mutisme de son assistant, Heero commença à comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Mais il n'était pas du genre à user de sa position pour forcer quelqu'un. Par contre, ce n'était pas parce qu'on l'avait repoussé une fois qu'il ne retenterait pas sa chance, surtout si la personne en face de lui était quelqu'un qui lui plaisait énormément.

"Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Entendant la voix basse et grave de Heero, Duo se dégagea en bredouillant et en rougissant.

"Je…Et bien…Euh…"

Au vu de la réaction du châtain, Heero devinait qu'il ne devait pas avoir d'expérience avec des hommes, ce qui se révélait pour lui un challenger encore plus intéressant.

"Je vais te laisser. J'ai assez abusé de ton temps."

Duo regarda Heero s'avancer pour atteindre le divan et ramasser sa veste. Il était encore un peu confus de ce qui venait de se produire mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il était attiré par le brun c'était un fait et il devait le lui dire.

"Heero…"

Heero se retourna sur le ton hésitant.

"Hn ?"

Duo fit une grimace puis se lança :

"Je suis désolé. Ca a été un peu trop vite pour moi. On se connaît seulement depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et malgré le fait que je sois attiré par toi, je trouve qu'on devrait d'abord…apprendre à se connaître…"

Il baissa la tête sur les derniers mots.

Heero haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Duo ne serait pas contre ? Vraiment très intéressant. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui souleva le visage avec deux doigts sous le menton.

"J'ai tout mon temps."

Et sur ces mots, il lui vola un baiser avant de partir en direction de la sortie. Duo resta sans bouger. Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'était dangereux, très dangereux. S'il venait à succomber au charme du brun, il se mettait dans une situation difficile. Et s'il avait à se défendre contre lui dans le futur ? Il secoua la tête puis s'approcha de son téléphone. Il devait rapporter le fait que Heero était peut-être l'assassin de la Nataku. Il posa la main sur le combiné puis hésita. Le cœur battant, il murmura pour lui-même :

"Je vais attendre un peu et obtenir des preuves plus concrètes…"

**A suivre…**

**Bonne Année !**

**On va dire qu'en 2007 on sera plus rapide pour poster un nouveau chapitre ? lol  
(et normalement dans pas longtemps vous aurez également droit à un nouveau chapitre de Nouvelle vie à Sunnydale)**

Répartition des rôles :

Luna : Heero  
Isa : Trowa, Duo, Hilde


End file.
